


Sam's Omega

by MaraLynnCade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graphic omega birth, Interspecies Breeding, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Exam, Mpreg, Underage consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraLynnCade/pseuds/MaraLynnCade
Summary: This is a continuation of Anonymous__Id's story, "Every Dog His Day". It is separate but compliments my other piece, "My Name is Dean".





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,

The night was quiet. A chorus of crickets sang outside the open bedroom window. Dean concentrated on counting each chirp. He had to concentrate on something, something to steady his breathing and focus his attention on anything other than the pressure building in his young body. The pressure peaked. A small whimper escaped his lips. 

Sam mumbled in his sleep, unconsciously offering solace. The arm that he had spread over his little Omega, tightened reflexively, drawing Dean closer to the warmth of his body. Even deep in his sleep, Sam sought to comfort. 

Dean lay on his left side, his right leg bent at the knee. His sweat slick body was curved around the hard fullness of his very pregnant belly. Sam was spooned against his back. Dean felt the pressure ease. He relaxed in Sam's embrace.

It had been four weeks since Sam had found him. Four weeks since Sam had smuggled the young Omega out of Bobby's breeding brothel. Four weeks that Sam had kept him hidden in his own house. Safe. Secret. Ripening. 

The pains had started shortly after midnight. Dean recognized the building pressure as whelping contractions. He was young but he knew what was happening to his body. He knew what he would have to do this night. He knew because this wasn't his first litter. And Bobby had trained him well.

Carefully, quietly Dean eased himself away from Sam's solid frame. Uppermost in his thoughts was that he should not disturb his Alpha. Sam had worked a double shift and was exhausted. He needed his sleep. Breeding, carrying, whelping were an Omega's job. Although Dean was young he was ready to finish his job. He lifted Sam's muscular arm, shifted out from under its weight, to roll out of the big bed he shared with his wonderful new Alpha.

Another contraction hit as his feet landed on the rug. The pains were coming faster, stronger, building more quickly than Dean recalled. Dean choked back the cry that rose without volition. He leaned against the mattress as the pressure built. Was it like this with his first litter?, he wondered worriedly. He didn't remember it hurting this much. All he could remember was the joy of having his puppies.

"Baby?" Sam's husky voice whispered in the darkness. Fatigue slurred his words. "You need help getting to the john?" Even in the fog of sleep, Sam's caring nature came to the fore. The poor kid had to pee all the time with the wriggling pups pressing on his bladder. His sweet little Omega was nearly immobilized by the weight of the whelps growing within his uterus. The kid had been big when Sam had found him. Now he was huge. All of it, puppy weight. Sam worried that the pups were too big for his little Omega to carry, to deliver. But not Dean, his little O was thrilled with his big beautiful belly. He only wanted a big litter of healthy pups.

"I'm okay, Sam." Dean answered a bit breathlessly. "I'm going to my nest." He explained matter of factly. "It's time to whelp. You should go back to sleep."

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed, jumping from the comfort of their shared bed. Sam was naked, too. Cuddling skin to skin was one of the few pleasures he could provide his Omega during the past few days. "Let me help you." Sam rounded the bed, lifting the boy's slight body- really the kid was all belly and skinny limbs- before Dean could protest.

Sam carried the laboring Omega to the guest bedroom. In anticipation of this event, they had prepared it weeks ago. Sam had disassembled the double bed, leaning the mattress and frame against the far wall. At Dean's recommendation, he had purchased a big plastic, kiddie pool. It would be easy to clean and large enough for an Omega and a litter of large breed puppies. They had padded it with layers of shredded newspapers and a couple of old cotton sheets. Sam had also purchased a large fluffy pet bed. He had wanted to add it for his Omega's comfort. Dean had smiled sweetly and shook his head. Such a luxury hasn't necessary. And it would certainly be ruined by the messiness of birth and untrained puppies. Sam hadn't cared if it got ruined but in the end he had deferred to Dean's experience.

Carefully, Sam lowered the boy onto the soft bedding. Dean rolled onto his side, curving around his rock hard abdomen. Sam bent down to pet the tousled hair as he stared at the clenched mound. In the four weeks that the young Omega had been living with him, it seemed to Sam that that belly had doubled in size. Dean had thought that he would deliver early. That's what Bobby had said was likely because he had been bred to a bigger stud and was carrying a bigger litter. But he had carried the pups to full term. His puppies should be strong and healthy. The pressure abated. Dean drew a deep breath and relaxed, wanting to save his strength. 

Soon another contraction hit. Dean panted, working to manage the pain. This was normal. This was necessary. This nothing to worry about. Bobby had taught him what to do. The contraction faded. Dean sighed with relief. Soon, very soon his pups would be born. Dean smiled up at his hovering Alpha.

"You should go back to bed. You need your sleep." He chided softly.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Sam responded, not even considering the possibility. Had that bastard Bobby left the poor kid to suffer through his first delivery alone? "What can I do? How can I help?"

"You've already helped." Dean answered with a naughty grin. "You've stretched my channel good. Once I'm open all the way, the pups should come easily."

Sam's cock twitched, thinking automatically of the dozen or so times he had knotted the little Omega despite his full womb. He had refused to take the kid for the last few days because the poor kid was just too big bellied to subject him to an Alpha knot. Dean hadn't agreed with his reservations. And if he was honest with himself, he didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself. His little O was just so damn sexy! Sam had a hard time disciplining himself.

 

Dean had been laboring for more than two hours. He was panting continuously now, as contraction after contraction seized the young body. Sam was worried. He had slipped away for only a few minutes to pull on some clothes. And to grab a basin of cool water and a couple of washcloths to wipe the sweat from Dean's brow. He wished desperately that he could do something, anything to make this easier for his brave little Omega. Sam could actually see the contractions clutching, squeezing the taut abdomen to push out the puppies. Sam wiped Dean's sweat beaded brow again. What if something was wrong? What if the pups were too big? What if he had damaged the little Omega when he had knotted him? Who could he call for help? A doctor? A vet? Who could he trust?

Dean gave a sudden little yelp. He shifted in his nest, raising his upper leg. Sam winced in sympathy, seeing the strained look on the young face. "How ya' doing kid?" The big man asked tenderly. He stroked down the bowed back, feeling more and more helpless.

"I'm okay." The omega panted hard. "Pains are... Good....Strong." He ran his hand over and around his clenching belly. "Almost there...The first...Can you...See it?"

Despite his better judgement, Sam looked down between the boy's spread buttocks. The rosy orifice was stretched taut around a white membrane-covered snout. Sam swallowed hard. He had seen lots as a cop, this hit him close to the heart. "Yeah. I can see it! There's a little black nose poking out!"

Dean grinned happily then grimaced as he bore down with a new contraction. Sam watched, mesmerized as the snout progressed to be a head, followed by a dark slick body. The puppy popped out onto the paper bedding, still encased in its amniotic sac.

The pup wasn't moving Sam realized. Should he do something? What should he do? Before Sam could utter the question, Dean had bent around, somehow despite the obstacle of his big belly, to reach the puppy. Dean drew the pup up. Using his teeth he nipped at the membrane, rupturing the sac. With gentle hands, he freed the pup, using wads of paper to wipe it clean. The pup wriggled in his grasp, mewing pitifully. Dean put the dark little body to his chest. The pup rooted instinctively, found a nipple and began to suckle.

"It's a male." Dean reported proudly, one hand cradled the nursing pup, with the other he reached out to his Alpha.

Sam squeezed his hand. "You're doing great, kid!" Sam praised, his eyes suspiciously damp. "You're a great Omega!"

Dean smiled at the kind words but the up curved lips quickly hardened into a look of concentration as the next contraction hit. His labor progressed like clockwork after that. Every fifteen minutes or so, a new puppy was whelped. Dean cleaned each efficiently and put it to suckle.

By 4 a.m. the afterbirth had been dispensed with and Sam was staring in wonder at the new family huddled together, soundly sleeping in the warm curve of their Omega's body. Exhausted by the demands of whelping, Dean was struggling to stay awake. He was reluctant to relinquish the sense of awe he felt at the sight of his six perfect pups.

"Four males. Two females." He repeated in wonder. He felt quite satisfied. His hand wandered gently over the sleeping, furred bodies. His pups were all well formed, good sized and bore an attractive array of coats."

"You're amazing, kid! Is there anything that I can do for you? Anything I can get you?" He stroked the Omega's shoulders. "You look absolutely beat. You need some sleep."

"I'll sleep in a bit. I'm thirsty." Dean took the bottle of water Sam offered. He drained it in one prolonged guzzle. Sam took the empty and uncapped another. Dean shook his head, Sam recapped the bottle and set it within Dean's easy reach. "I'll sleep now. While I can." He rubbed a hand over his heavy eyes. "They'll want to nurse again soon."

"How are you going to manage that?" Sam frowned, genuinely worried. "Six pups, two teats."

Dean laughed around a yawn. "I guess their first lesson will be patience. Their second, taking turns." Another yawn. Smiling up at his Alpha, the green eyes closed in exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week Dean only left the whelping box to use the bathroom and at Sam's insistence, to eat. Otherwise he devoted all his time to his puppies. 

It seemed to Sam that overnight his little Omega's boyish chest swelled with milk. There always seemed to be a pup, or more often two, nursing, day or night. As the puppies grew, Dean's small titties expanded to provide enough milk to satisfy the pups' voracious appetites. Dean carefully kept track, making sure each puppy, especially the littlest female, got its turn at feeding. His rosy nipples soon became accustomed to the near constant suction from six little mouths. Although it was demanding, Dean loved breastfeeding his puppies.

Day by day the puppies grew. At five days old, their eyes opened. They became more mobile then, tumbling over each other as they exercised their little legs, exploring the confines of their nest.

The pups were smart, as Omega hybrids tended to be. By their second week, all knew their names and came when Dean called each for its turn to suckle. He also began to paper train the litter. After every feeding, Dean would set each pup on a training pad. He would keep them there with gentle nudges until they had done their business. And when they did, Dean would reward each with lavish praise and kisses. The pups soon mastered paper training. Dean kept the whelping box clean, bagging the soiled pads and papers throughout the day, for Sam to take out to the trash each night.

Sam tried to spend as much time as he could with Dean and his litter. The pups were as cute as could be and loads of fun to play with and cuddle. And Dean was a sight to behold! Sam had thought the young Omega was sexy when he first saw him. Then Dean's shy innocence had contrasted sharply with his pregnant belly. Now with his full breasts and nearly flat abdomen, Sam had to remind himself frequently that Dean was still recovering from the rigors of pregnancy and delivery. Sam was determined that he would do nothing to endanger Dean's health or wellbeing.

At three weeks old, the pups' milk teeth started to come in. Sharp, little teeth in six hungry mouths. The first nips were accidental, Dean was sure of that. He could forgive his pups the pain they caused. But as the puppies continued to teeth, Dean's nipples were sorely abused. When the pups were four weeks old, Sam came home from his duty shift to find Dean, holding Midnight and Blaze to his chest with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked, rushing to where Dean sat amid his playful pups.

Dean offered him a weepy smile, hitching a shoulder up to wipe away some of the wetness from his face. "I'm okay. It's nothing to worry about, Sam. The pups are just really hungry." He didn't want Sam worrying about him. Unfortunately Blaze nipped him hard then, causing Dean to yelp in pain as he winced reflexively.

"Dean!" For the first time Sam stepped into Dean's nest. With iron control, he took the pups from the omega's hands. He set the two among their litter mates and lifted Dean into his arms. The puppies jumped against Sam's shins, yipping excitedly, wanting to play. Carefully Sam made his way out of the puppies' pen with Dean crying softy against his chest. The pups whined and barked at the loss of their omega and the man.

Sam carried Dean to his bedroom. With Dean still in his arms he sat on the foot of their bed. He gently tilted the tousled head up and back to see those amazing eyes that he loved. With a glance he could also see how raw and tender the little omega's nipples had become. Silently Sam berated himself for not noticing earlier. Dean's welfare was his responsibility. It didn't matter that Dean had hidden his discomfort by wearing the oversized tees that Sam had given him while he was carrying. Sam thought he should have noticed that Dean was suffering. He had been lulled into complacency by the notion that Dean was the experienced one. He seemed to be doing so well rearing the pups up to this point. But the truth was that Dean was very young and very self-sacrificing. It was Sam's duty and privilege to protect him.

Dean shifted in his arms. "Sam, I have to go back. The pups are hungry."

"They're always hungry." Sam countered. "And they are teething. You aren't their chew toy. Don't let them hurt you."

Dean ducked his head. "They don't mean to hurt me. They're just hungry and excited that it's their turn."

"But they are hurting you. You have to teach them that that is wrong. When they bite on my fingers, you tell them 'No!' You stop their nipping each other. Why is it okay that they use their teeth on you?"

Dean looked completely baffled for a second or two. "They're hungry. It's my job to feed them. Bobby said..."

"Fuck that bastard Bobby!" Sam shot back, with more heat than he'd intended. "He used you. He took advantage of you. He wasn't thinking of you, your wellbeing. He didn't love you like I do."

Dean bit his lower lip, confused, torn by two opposing sides. Did he listen to his Alpha? Or the needs of his pups? An Omega obeyed his Alpha. An Omega took care of his offspring. Which did he heed?

Dean looked up shyly, through the veil of his thick eyelashes. "But they need me. They are hungry!"

Sam sighed, sensing his conflict . "I know they are. And we will feed them. I bought some puppy chow last week. It's downstairs. I'll get it and some salve for your..." He gestured lamely toward Dean's chest. "Maybe, if it doesn't hurt, you could, um, maybe squeeze out some milk to moisten the chow. The pups will probably be more willing to try it if it smells like you."

Sam's plan worked. With Dean's milk added to it, the puppies greedily gobbled down the solid food. That gave Sam the opportunity to doctor Dean's bitten nipples. After that was done, Dean saw to it that each pup did his business and cleaned up the resulting mess. With full tummies, the pups settled down for their afternoon nap.

Sam was pleased with their progress until he noticed that Dean again had tears running down his freckled cheeks. Sam gathered the weeping omega into his arms. "Are you in pain?" He asked, afraid that there was more than the obvious wrong. Sam was relieved when Dean shook his head 'No'. But he still had to find what the trouble was. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Baby."

Dean curled into Sam's embrace. "I..." He sniffled, trying to stem the flow of tears. "I don't want my pups to grow up. If I don't feed them, then they don't need me."

"Nonsense! They still need you. You are their Om. They love you. Just like you love them. And they are still little, they have lots to learn from you. You have lots to teach them." That seemed to calm Dean's concerns. At least for the time being.

Sam, however, knew that he didn't know enough to provide Dean and his pups with proper care. With that in mind he began to earnestly research on the Internet. Omega care was the main area of his interest. But he also checked out canine growth and training. Standards of puppy care. Sam was determined that he would never again have to rely on "Bobby said" as the authority in their lives.

First off, his research showed that Dean was definitely underweight. He was also on the small end of the spectrum for a sexually mature omega. The website cautioned that premature breeding could result in stunted growth and development. Sam studied the information on omega breeding and gestation. He berated himself for not doing this earlier. He should have, could have seen to it that Dean had vitamin supplements, drank more milk, ate more fresh vegetables and protein. Whatever but it was too late to change that now.

Sam paid particular attention to the section on postpartum Omega care. A red alarm sounded in his brain when he read that termination of breastfeeding and the subsequent cessation of lactation was likely to trigger the Omega's next heat within 6-8 weeks. He would need to act quickly if he wanted to protect Dean. He resolved to make an appointment for Jay in the morning. Dr. Mills would be pleased that he was finally taking her advice. 

That was something to consider. He'd known Jody Mills for years, first as the veterinarian who cared for his late Dad's aged, now deceased, cat. Then as Jay's Doctor. Over the years they'd become friends as Sam fostered a variety of homeless animals. Jody seemed like a good person. Sam thought he could trust her. Maybe she could help him with Dean. Maybe. He would need to confide in someone if he was going to make life better for Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, good to see you again. Hey, there, Jay. Glad you're taking my advice. I know it's a hard choice for some owners but Jay won't miss what he's not allowed to use. And you'll find he's more obedient and less likely to stray. Play time at the dog park will be much easier too."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're preaching to the choir, Doc." Sam bent to scratch behind the ears of the boxer mix. He was doing what was necessary, he reminded himself. He shouldn't feel guilty about that. But when he looked into Jay's big brown trusting eyes, he felt a twinge of betrayal. "Sorry, buddy, it's got to be done."

"It's not a death sentence, Sam. He'll be fine. A sleep over with us tonight. A few days of tenderness, and he'll be good as ever. It's the responsible choice. Jay's not a pure bred. There's no reason to breed him. As you know, there are always unwanted dogs in need of adoption."

"About that," Sam shuffled his feet, he had to broach the subject somehow. It might as well be now. "I've got a litter of pups at my house. I thought maybe I should bring them in for a check up."

"A litter? Are you fostering them for Animal Control? I hadn't heard of a litter. How old? How many?" The vet asked absently as she gestured for Jay to be lifted onto exam table. "That's a good boy. Just a quick once over to be sure he's in shape for the surgery."

"There are six of them. Great Dane mix. Nearly five weeks old." Sam gave the bare details, watching closely for Jody's reaction as she checked Jay's vitals. "They're not from A.C. I picked them up on my own."

"Everything looks good here." Jody made a final notation on Jay's chart. "Six pups." She stroked her patient's back as Jay lay calmly on the table. Jody looked up at Sam. "Not even five weeks, that's young to be without their mother. Have you been bottle feeding them?"

"I have the dam too. They seem healthy. I'm transitioning them to solid food. Could use some advice there." Sam forced himself to meet Jody's curious stare. "I'm worried about the dam."

"Six Great Dane mix pups -- that can take a toll on the female. What breed is the mother? She should be checked for anemia. Might need a special high protein diet." Sam made no reply. He shuffled his feet nervously. Eventually Sam's reticence got Jody's attention. "Sam, I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"I've got to ask a big favor of you, Doc. I need you to promise that this is just between you and me."

"Sounds serious. I know you're a good man, Sam. I trust that you're doing what you think is best. But I'm going to be honest with you. I'm a little worried. I'm not an M.D., I can't guarantee your confidentiality. I want to help you. And I'll do my best to keep this quiet. But I can't give you a blanket promise. There are matters that I'm required to report. You know that. I could lose my license if I violate the law.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just forget it." Sam dropped his gaze to the boxer mix. "Take care of Jay. He's your only patient."

Jody sighed, leaning back against the supply cabinet. Her mouth tightened as she considered the man standing opposite her. Sam Winchester would never do anything cruel or harmful to an animal. She was sure of that. Whatever Sam's current problem was, she could trust him to do the right thing. Of that she was sure. Just the fact that he was here asking for her help was evidence of that.

"Alright, Winchester." Jody crossed her arms and blew out a huff. "I'll keep your secret. I promise. Now spill it. What's the problem?"

Sam took a moment to collect his thoughts and his courage. It was now or never. "The mother isn't a female." Sam swallowed hard. "It's an Omega." Once the words were out, Sam found he couldn't stop himself. "He's just a kid. Can't be more than eleven or twelve. And this is his second litter. The bastard that had him bred him first to a St. Bernard then to a Great Dane. When I found him, he was close to full term. I couldn't let Minority Services take him. They would have turned him over to Animal Control. You know what that means-- His litter would have been aborted. He'd be sterilized. Forced to serve the rest of his life in a government brothel. The poor kid needed a break. He's never had a chance. All he wanted was a home. And a family. And some S.O.B. used him! Abused him! I couldn't let them do that to him. And I took one look at him," His words were running out. "And I knew he was meant to be mine. I love him, Jody. I love him."

"We'll take care of Jay today." Dr. Mills stated calmly. "Bring in your Omega and his litter Sunday morning about 8 a.m. None of the area businesses are open then."

 

Sam looked on lovingly as the pups crawled around and over each other and Dean. The guest room was full of happy sounds. If he could Sam would have frozen this moment in time. Dean was safe and happy with his family. Sam would have been content to give him that. But it was impossible. Every day the pups grew bigger. Sooner or later, reality would force a change. Sam knew it would be better to act before his hand was forced.

"Hey, guys!" Sam interrupted as he stepped over the mesh gate blocking the doorway. With Dean's approval, he had removed the pool a few days ago. The growing puppies had needed more room to stretch their legs. Dean had set up different stations in the room. Soft blankets in the sleep corner. Food and water dishes in the second. Training pads in the third. A variety of chew toys overflowed the fourth. The center of the room was left open for play and rough housing. In a square of open space, Sam set down the wicker basket he had carried up.

Patches, the runt of the litter, bounced over to greet him. Blaze, the second born male, followed close behind. Sam dropped to his knees. Immediately he was besieged by eager tongues and dancing paws. The pups were always excited by his attention. Dean smiled nervously at him, curious about the basket but reluctant to ask. He knew Sam had been busy on the computer lately. Dean was worried about what that meant.

"It's a beautiful Spring day outside," Sam began by way of an explanation. "I thought it would be a good time to introduce the family to the great outdoors." He scooped up Patches and Blaze to deposit both pups in the basket. Midnight, the firstborn and biggest pup, jumped out of Sam's reach. Instead he snagged Dawn, the amber colored second female. She was added to her litter mates in the basket. The puppies were excited by this new game. They barked and yipped in delight as they jumped against the sides of the basket, them tumbled back into each other. This new game was fun.

Midnight, backed by Snow, made another run at Sam. He caught the black pup by the scruff of his neck and lifted him into the basket. The pure white puppy soon followed. That left the gray puppy curled in Dean's arms.

Sam studied the wicker's contents. The pups were too active to carry safely. "Sit!" Sam commanded . Five little rumps hit the basket's bottom. "Stay." He turned to Dean. "You've taught them well. Come on, bring Smoke. We'll all go enjoy the sunshine."

Dean remained seated. He looked up at Sam hesitantly. "Is it okay to go outside? Bobby always said to stay inside cuz it wasn't safe to go out."

"Well," Sam said, determined to be patient, "You don't live with Bobby anymore. You live with me. And I say we are all going outside. Some sunshine will do all of you good. Come on, let's go."

Sam hefted the basket of puppies and led the way to the stairs. Dean reluctantly followed with Smoke. Sam could feel Dean's apprehension but he knew that this was just the first step of many to come. At the back door, he paused. "Don't worry. The yard is fenced. Seven feet tall stockade fence. And I buried chicken wire to keep Jay from digging out. The pups will be safe and the neighbors won't be able to see you."

Sam, rested the basket on a chair to open the door wide. With his burden, he stepped out onto the deck. He looked back, hoping that Dean would find the courage to join him. Dean stood just inside the door, Smoke clutched to his chest. He watched as Sam stepped off the deck to place the basket on the green expanse. One by one, Sam lifted the pups out onto the grass. From the safety of the back door, Dean stretched his neck to see more clearly. 

The pups took a few experimental steps, quickly gaining confidence. Midnight, always the leader, took a bounding leap, then another and another. His legs got tangled, pitching him rump over snout into the soft grass. Sam heard the gasp from Dean. In his concern for his pup, Dean has rushed out onto the deck without thinking. Now he stood surrounded by the fresh air and sunshine. Sam grinned at him. "Come on, join us!" He shouted in encouragement as Midnight rolled to his feet and bounded off again.

Dean pushed the hundreds of warnings from Bobby, the horror stories of Freddie and Jesse of life on the outside. He hurried over to Sam's side. Dean folded his small body down to the grass. It felt soft beneath him. The pups jump excitedly to welcome their Omega. Dean released Smoke to join his litter mates. The puppies romped and jumped, exploring the space, enjoying the freedom. 

Sam smiled at Dean, pleased that he has taken that all important first step. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Watching his puppies enjoy their play, Dean grinned. He tipped his head back to feel the sun on his face. "This is nice. I like outside." He smiled up at the bright blue sky with its wisps of white clouds. Sam shifted beside him, his shadow obscuring Dean's view. Sam bent down to claim the lush mouth. Dean felt his heartbeat quicken. His new Alpha had been keeping his distance since the whelping. Maybe Sam had decided now was the time to reclaim what was his right. Dean felt his channel moisten at that thought. If not now, hopefully, soon. Very soon. 

Sam's nostrils flared. Even in the fresh air, there was no mistaking the sweet scent of willing, available Omega. He felt his cock twitch. It began to harden at the primal invitation. Ruthless in his self discipline, Sam eased back. He would do nothing to endanger Dean. Nightly he swore that to himself as he beat off the day's temptations. So far he had managed to keep his vow. It helped immensely that Dean was a devoted parent and still slept with his pups. How would he control himself, Sam worried, when Dean returned to his bed?

One quick glance at his beautiful little Omega, convinced Sam that he would need help. Maybe Jody would have some suggestions. If he could find the courage to explain his problem and ask for her advice. When he picked up Jay tomorrow morning, Sam resolved to try.


	4. Chapter 4

With a quick snap of his wrist, Sam sent the frisbee skimming over the grass. The pups clamored after the bright orange disc, yelping and barking with unbridled enthusiasm. Dean laughed at their pursuit, cheering them on. Once the catch was made he called to the victor, encouraging the return of the frisbee to Sam. Often several pups joined in hauling the disc back to the glider where Sam sat with Dean. It was a good game for the pups, a challenge as well as good exercise. 

Patches lost interest in the game. Her bigger brothers consistently beat her to the prize. Instead she found a stick lying beneath the far tree. If she pounced on one end, the opposite would jump off the ground. She sank her teeth into her prey. A shake of her head made the stick dance about wildly. She dropped it, got a better hold and started back to show off her prize. Nearly to the glider, Snow bounded over to check out what she had. He barked frantically then seized the other end in his mouth. He pulled, a game of tug of war ensued. Patches hung on. She braced her front legs. She whipped her head from side to side and shook off Snow's grip. Victorious she brought her prize to Dean.

Dean bent down to scoop up his pup and her prize. He praised her cleverness and her tenacity while lavishing kisses and scratches between her ears. Snow trotted over, followed by Dawn. They jumped against Dean's knees trying to steal Patches' stick. Patches barked a challenge to her litter mates. Dean laughed pleased with her boldness. He set the pup down, let her get her bearings and tossed the stick to continue the game. The puppies raced off in pursuit.

Dean snuggled closer to Sam. "This was a good idea. They will sleep well tonight. Too bad Jay isn't here to join in."

Sam lifted his little Omega onto his lap, cuddling Dean to his chest. Dean rest his head on Sam's shoulder. "I need to talk to you about Jay. And some other things." Sam confessed, reluctant to put a damper on Dean's good mood. He held his silence as they watch the puppies' antics.

A small sound, half sob, half hiccup, came from Dean. Immediately concerned, Sam shifted to study the boy's expression. He tilted the blond head up. Sam was dismayed to find tears spilling from the jade eyes.

"Hey now. What's wrong?" Sam asked in a soft voice.

Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath and asked the question that had been circling inside his head for days.

"Have you found homes for them?"

"Oh Sweetheart!" Sam exclaimed as his kissed Dean's forehead. "I wouldn't do that without talking it over with you."

"I know you can't keep them." Dean hitched back a sob. "They're growing so fast, so big. And they eat a lot. Six dogs-- seven counting Jay-- your house will explode." Silent tears tracked down the Omega's cheeks. "I know it but I don't want to let them go." 

Sam held Dean tighter as sobs shook the young Om. "Sh- sh. Hush now." Sam soothed. He had not intended to raise this subject today. Foolishly he had not realized that Dean had been worrying about the fate of his pups. "Your pups are too young to be adopted out. They need to stay with you another three or four weeks at least. We don't have to make any decisions today. And when the time comes, you can screen the candidates. Just like you did with your first litter with Bobby. You'll have the final say about who gets to adopt them."

Dean pulled back, big eyes liquid and troubled. "I lied." Dean confessed, forcing the words out. "Bobby sold my first litter to the highest bidders over the computer. I never met the families. I never met anyone. Never got to ask any questions. He put my puppies in crates and shipped them off to their new owners." The tears fell faster, harder. "I never even got to say goodbye." Dean sobbed. "I didn't have a chance to kiss them one last time."

Sam pulled the boy close again. "I don't operate that way." He said through clenched teeth. He wanted to pulverize that bastard Bobby all over again. "We'll pick their families together. You'll have final say. And we can keep one..."

Dean sat up sharply to press a hand to Sam's lips. "No. Don't say it." Dean stated firmly. "I- I can't pick a favorite. How does a mother pick one and not the others? They all need to be loved."

Sam kissed him tenderly. "You are very wise and very brave, little one. We will find families to love them." He promised. "Now dry your eyes. Go play with your pups. I'll get my camera and take some pictures of your family."

"Thank you, Sam." Dean hugged him tightly before going to join the puppies at play.

 

Dean wasn't so pleased with Sam when Jay came home from the vet's the next day. His canine friend had a bizarre plastic thing affixed around his neck. Sam said it was for Jay's own good. But Dean didn't think Jay liked the contraption. He moved as if he was in pain. When Dean suggested that the neck thing was hurting Jay, Sam countered that he was just tender from the surgery, that the cone kept Jay from licking his stitches.

"Surgery? Stitches?" Dean had no idea what those were. When Sam explained, Dean was horrified. "Now Jay can't make puppies!"

"Jay was never going to make puppies. I should have had him fixed long before now. There are thousands of unwanted puppies. A responsible pet owner doesn't add more puppies to that."

Dean frowned, trying to process what Sam had said and what that meant. "What about my puppies?" Dean asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry your pups are special. Omega hybrids are always in demand."

"But if Jay made puppies with me, people would want his puppies." Dean reasoned. 

"Dean, Jay can't make puppies with you." Sam felt overwhelmed by the direction this conversation was taking. "When we take the pups to see Dr. Mills on Sunday, she will explain it all to you." 

Dean jumped to his feet. "No! You can't. I won't let you hurt my babies! They don't need to be fixed!"

"No one is going to hurt your pups. Dr. Mills is going to check them over to be sure they are healthy. She's going to vaccinate them so they stay healthy. And most importantly, she's going to examine you, to make sure you are healthy. I'm worried about you, Dean. Sunday morning we are all going to see Dr. Mills."

Each pup came when Dean called. He watched nervously as Sam placed them, one by one, in the cardboard transport boxes that the vet had sent home. Several of his pups whimpered a complaint. Sam comforted each one with quiet words. He gave each a new chew toy to keep them occupied. Sam loaded the six carriers into the back seat of the Impala. Lastly he bundled Dean into the front seat and secured his seat belt. 

Sam slipped into the driver's seat and clicked his own belt into place. The engine started at the first turn of the key. Sam activated the garage door remote and backed out. He glanced over at Dean as he drove out of the neighborhood.

"How you doing, Sweetheart?"

"I don't want to go." Dean said flatly, wringing his hands nervously. "Bobby always said I had to keep hidden cuz I didn't come with owner's papers. What if Animal Control comes? They lock Omegas in cages!"

"That's not going to happen. Jody is going to help us. She is a friend. She's seeing us after hours. The clinic is officially closed. No one else will be there. Just you, your pups, Jody and me."

The drive, a novelty for the young omega, was over before Dean's nerves calmed enough to enjoy it. Sam turned off the commercial strip. He drove to the back of the one story building. A woman waited for them at the open back door. Sam parked the car and stepped out. 

"You're right on time." Jody stepped forward to greet Sam with a handshake and a grin. "I was betting that you'd be late with such a big litter to wrangle into the carriers."

"Dean has the pups well disciplined." Sam answered with pride. He hustled around the car to open the passenger door and release the seatbelt. With gentle hands, he urged the frightened omega to leave the safety of the Impala. "Jody, this is Dean. Dean say hello to Dr. Mills."

The vet dropped down into a squat to be on eye level with her new patient. She saw that the kid was scared to death. He whispered a timid, "Hello." He was fighting to put up a brave front but he couldn't even look her in the eye. She also saw why Sam is worried. The omega was far too young, too undersized to have been bred once, let alone twice. Jody extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Dean."

Timidly the omega accepted the Doctor's handshake. 

"Sam has told me about the fine litter that you've whelped. How about we get them inside so I can meet your family."

"Okay." Dean answered reluctantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Mills placed the first chart on the exam table. "How about we get started? Who's first?"

Dean moved without hesitation to select a carrier. He lifted a black male from the box. With love shining in the green eyes, Dean said proudly, "This is Midnight. First born of this litter. And biggest. He looks like his sire."

"Oh my, he is a fine fellow!" With care, Jody took the pup. One hand supported the barrel chest while the other scratched beneath the pup's chin. Midnight looked up at her with curiosity, tail wagging eagerly. "Yes, you are a big boy!" Jody set the pup on his feet on the exam table. "Confident scamp, aren't you?" Jody praised as the pup stood as if in the show ring. She pulled the chart closer to fill in the details. "Name: Midnight. Born," She filled in the date Sam had told her previously. "Birthweight?" She looked up expectantly.

"I didn't think to weigh them until the next day." Sam reported sheepishly, "By then they'd had a couple of feedings." Sam consulted the notebook he pulled from his jacket pocket. "Midnight weighed in at two and a half pounds."

"Oh, yes, you are a big bruiser. That's big even for a Great Dane pup. Any difficulty with the delivery?" Dean shook his head in denial. He was tense as the vet handled the pup. He watched intently as she made notations on the chart. "Current weight, 23 pounds, 8 ounces. Good weight gain. Yes, you are a grand fella!" Dean relaxed a bit, he liked the sing song voice the vet used to speak to his pup. So did Midnight. "He'll probably top out at 150 pounds full grown. He'll be magnificent! If the rest of the litter is in this shape, I'd say you did very well, Dean!" 

Dean smiled at Jody as his chest swelled with pride. Maybe Sam was right, Dr. Mills could be a friend.

The exam proceeded efficiently. The vet checked the pup's eyes, ears and teeth. She ran experienced hands over the spine, the hips, the belly and down the long legs. "It's too bad he doesn't have a pedigree. Midnight, here, is a born show dog." Jody concluded as she injected a syringe into the scruff of the pup's neck. Midnight never flinched. The vet rewarded him with a teething biscuit and handed him back to the vigilant omega. Dean put the pup down beside his chair. "Down. Stay."

Jody's eyebrows went up as the pup obeyed. Suitably impressed, she asked, "Who's next?"

Dean opened another carrier. He lifted out a dark grey male. "This is Smoke. The second born." One by one Dean introduced his puppies to the veterinary for her examination. Blaze, a black male with a white stripe down his nose. Patches, a harlequin female, the smallest of the litter. Snow, a pure white male. And the last born, Dawn, a golden brown female. 

Dr. Mills admired the puppies arranged in a circle around Dean's chair. "You have a beautiful family, Dean. You are obviously a very good mother." She turned to Sam. "Everything looks good. They'll need their second vaccinations in the next week or two. Then I'll have my staff complete the paperwork for their health certificates. We can mail them to your home or you can pick them up here." Jody continued thoughtfully. "Have you started looking for homes for them?"

Tears flooded Dean's eyes. 

"We've only recently discussed adopting the pups out." Sam explained quietly.

Jody went down to Dean's level again. She cupped his chin, lifting his head so their eyes met. "I know it is hard to let go of your little ones, Dean. But in a few weeks they'll be ready to go to new families where they will be loved. You've raised them well. They are healthy, intelligent and well trained. Anyone who adopts them will be lucky to have them." She had an inspired thought. "As a matter of fact, Sam, you might talk to the K-9 unit. The department issued a press release recently that they were looking for pups to train in search and rescue, drug detection, that sort of thing. Because of their size, Great Danes aren't a breed that they would normally consider but if you factor in their omega attributes, they'd be a definite asset to the police force." Jody shrugged, sitting back on her heals, to pet the pups. "It's something for you to consider."

"Right now though," the vet switched tracks, "These guys have been sitting quietly too long. Sam, how about taking them out for a run on the agility course while Dean and I talk?"

"You'll be okay, sweetheart?" Sam asked Dean protectively.

Dean firmed his trembling chin. "Is it my turn to be examined?"

"Yes, if you are ready." Jody responded evenly. "Sam is worried about you."

Dean turned adoring eyes on his Alpha. "I don't want Sam to worry." Dean answered bravely, "You can examine me too."

 

Sam led the troop of pups out the clinic's side door to the doggie obstacle course, leaving Dean alone with Dr. Mills. Jody smiled confidently.."Let's start with how tall you are." She guided the Leary omega over to the scale with the attached height caliper. "Just stand still for a moment." Jody quickly took the readings. "Fortysix inches. Nearly four feet tall. Weight, fifty one pounds, seven ounces. I bet you are due for a growth spurt." The Vet struggled to keep her bedside manner upbeat while her mind did the math. The pups had probably totaled more than fifteen pounds at birth. Add in placentas and amniotic fluid, the poor kid had to have been carrying at least twenty-five to thirty pounds of pregnancy weight. The damn bastard that had bred him should be shot! "Was the sire of your litter as tall as you? Jody asked casually as she helped Dean climb up onto the exam table. 

"Taller! Especially when Diablo stood on his back legs." Dean answered simply.

Like when he mounted you, the Vet fumed silently as she checked Dean's ears and eyes. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Dean obeyed. "Sam tells me this is your second litter."

"Uh-huh. Rufous gave me three pups. Bobby was mad. He thought the litter should have been bigger. But later he said it was okay cuz it was only my first litter."

"This might pinch a little." Jody warned as she drew a blood sample from the omega's inner elbow. Dean watched curiously as the tube filled. "Almost done." She switched another tube into the draw. When that one was filled she placed a gauze pad over the site and withdrew the needle. Dean was as steady as his pups, never flinching. Jody bent his arm to hold the gauze in place as she cut a length of tape to secure it.

"Rufous was a St. Bernard?" Jody continued conversationally.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Sam says so. All I know is he was soft and furry and nice to cuddle with. And he had sad eyes. Especially when Bobby yelled at him and took him away." Tears filled Dean's eyes at the memory.

"When Diablo became your stud," Jody prompted. "We're you still nursing your pups?"

"Uh-huh. My puppies were still little but Bobby sold them when they were six weeks old. I was sad. And I cried. Bobby said Diablo would give me more puppies whenever I was ready." Dean shrugged again. "I didn't want to wait. I wanted more puppies."

"Sam told me," Jody forced her tone to remain dispassionate,"That Bobby used a breeding bench to hold you in place. Did it hurt when the studs mounted you?"

Dean looked away. "They were heavy. That's why Bobby used the bench." He looked back at the Vet, knowing that it was important that he tell her the truth. "Their doggie dicks were big. Their knots bigger. That's why Bobby helped open my hole with -- something-- he called them 'spanders-- before Rufuos mounted me." He caught a glimmer of the anger Jody was holding in check. Dean hurried to explain. "Bobby always checked that I was wet enough and open enough that I wouldn't tear and bleed. It didn't hurt much when they were in me."

Jody swallowed hard. Shooting was too good for the son of a bitch! If she had her way, she would tear him a new one with his mechanical expanders! Jody saw the tension building in Dean's body. Placing her patient first, she forced back her rage.

"And when they knotted you?"

"It hurt a little." Dean answered in a small voice. "But Bobby said that was okay. The bigger the knot, the bigger the litter."

Despite all her training and her experience, the veterinary didn't know how to respond to that.

 

"Dean, I'd like you to undress now so I can continue the examination." Jody asked in a calm voice.

Comfortable with the Vet, trained for obedience, the young omega complied without hesitation. Dean pulled his tee shirt over his head and wriggled out of his shorts and briefs. Jody could see every rib and vertebrae on his naked body. She could also see that his mammaries were still engorged. Both were bruised and abraded.

"Sam told me the pups were on solid food. Dean, are you still nursing your pups?"

"Nun-uh. Sam says I can't cuz they bite my titties. They don't mean to hurt me, they're just hungry. So I squeeze the milk out. They like the food better that way." 

"I'm sure they do. Lie back. That's good." Jody brought her hands up to gently massage the right breast. With little effort, a steady stream of milk came forth. Jody snagged a specimen cup and took a sample. The flow continued as the Vet moved to palpitate the left side. She took a second sample. An analysis would reveal if there were any deficiencies in the pups and Dean's nutrition. 

"No wonder your pups are so healthy," Jody praised "You've fed them well." And it's no wonder, she added silently, that you are skin and bones, all your nutrients are being passed on to your babies. She kept her face, her tone impassive as her hands skimmed down to the soft belly. "Tell me if anything hurts." The Vet instructed as she moved systematically over the abdomen, checking for tenderness, masses or swellings. Jody was relieved that nothing manifested.

Dr. Mills reached into the exam table's drawer, to extract an instrument. She lifted it up to show her patient. "Dean, do you know what this is?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

"It's called a speculum. A doctor can use it to look inside a body to check if everything is okay. I'd like to check how well you are healing after whelping. The speculum is inserted into the omega channel. When the lever is depressed," Jody demonstrated, "It opens so I can see inside."

Dean eyed the device suspiciously. "You're gonna put that in my hole?"

"Only this part." Jody indicated the tapered jaws. "And only if it's okay with you. It may feel a bit strange but it shouldn't hurt. If it does hurt, I want you to tell me right away and I'll stop. I promise."

Dean bit his lower lip, considering what Dr. Mills had said. He wished he didn't have to decide. It was easier when Sam told him what was best. "Sam says I have to heal before he can knot me again."

As a veterinarian, Jody was well aware of the dynamics of Alpha/Omega relationship. She wasn't shocked that Sam wanted Dean sexually. Sam had already admitted that he had knotted the little Omega while he was carrying his litter. Sam had fully disclosed his intentions when he had asked for help.

"Yes, Sam is very concerned about your health. Is it okay if I use this to look inside?"

"Yeah, it's okay." To demonstrate his willingness, Dean pulled his legs up, holding his knees to expose the opening to his channel.

"Actually, Dean, it is better if you turn over." Jody directed. "Careful. Don't fall off the table. That's it. Shoulders down. Bottom up. Hold still now. You'll feel some pressure as I slide the speculum in." Deftly she inserted the lubricated tool. "Any discomfort?" Jody waited for Dean's murmur in the negative. "More pressure." She warned as she activated the device to stretch the orifice open. "You are being very good, Dean. Hold position." Jody quickly flipped on the goose neck lamp for better visibility. There was some scarring, a few half healed lesions. It wasn't as bad as she had feared, nor as good as she had hoped. The cervix was still partially dialated. No sign of infection. There was still slight uterine hemorrhaging, nothing unusual for a recently whelped Omega. The bleeding should end in the next week or two. 

Jody was satisfied that she had seen enough. She released the lever and eased the tool out of the Omegs's body. Gently she wiped the excess lube from the boy's crack.

"Relax now, Dean. We're all done. You can get dressed now. I'm going to ask Sam to step in so we can talk."

"Can I go play with my puppies?" Dean asked eagerly.

"Not yet. I want to talk with you too. Both you and Sam. You get dressed. We'll be right back."


	6. Chapter 6

"How is he?" Sam asked anxiously as Jody approached.

"You were right to be concerned." Sam started to ask for details but Jody forestalled that. "He's waiting inside for us. I can fill you both in. Sam, I know what you want but it's important that Dean agrees. He has to want it too if you have any chance of making it work. But for right now, help me get this feed into these bowls. The pups must be getting hungry and I don't want Dean worrying about them while we talk."

 

The adults returned to the exam room to find Dean, fully dressed, seated Indian style on the padded table. Sam's heart clenched at the sight of his little Omega. Sam swept the frail boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into Dean's ear, pressing his lips to the pulse at the boy's temple.

"Yup. Dr. Mills is very nice. She didn't hurt me, Sam, she didn't hurt me at all."

Jody concentrated on doing a simple test for anemia rather than intrude on the tender scene before her. Where should she start, the Vet considered, trying to put her thoughts into order. Squaring her shoulders, she decided. It was best to start with the basics.

"Dean, you are an Omega. Do you know what that means?"

"Uh-huh. I can grow puppies in my belly."

"Not just puppies, Dean. You can grow other babies."

"Freddie had snake eggs in his belly. I'd rather grow puppies." Dean concluded happily.

Jody looked to Sam, her shock evident. Sam nodded, confirming the truth of Dean's report. Christ on a crutch, Jody cursed, what kind of sick bastard was that guy! She couldn't, wouldn't think about that now. She had this to deal with. Think of Sam and Dean. Help them.

"Dean, you are an Omega. Sam is an Alpha. Do you know what that means?"

Dean frowned. Was this a test? Or a trick? He didn't like tests or tricks. Dean gave the only answer he knew. "It means Sam can knot me. His knot is big. It fills my hole good. His knot lasts a long time and feels good. Real good."

Sam turned beet red at Dean's simple words. He had already told Jody that he had penetrated the little Omega while the boy was pregnant. He wasn't proud of giving into his Alpha instincts. He was just grateful that the Vet hadn't condemned him.

"Dean when Sam knots you, he's putting seeds in your uterus just like Rufous and Diablo did." Jody explained patiently.

Huge eyes turned to Sam in confusion and excitement. "You can put puppies in my belly?"

"Not puppies, sweetheart. I can put babies-- Alpha babies in you." 

"Babies!" Dean's face filled with wonder. "Babies! Sam, I would like to grow your Alpha babies in my belly."

"But there is a problem, Dean." The Vet stated firmly. "You are too young and too small to be bred by a mature Alpha. An Alpha baby would be three to four times as big as any one of your pups. And an Alpha pregnancy would be three times as long."

Dean looked at the doctor with innocent eyes. "I like being pregnant. I can be pregnant a long time." Dean looked to Sam hopefully. "I will grow a big belly with your babies, Sam!"

"Dean, no!" Sam gasped, anguished.

"Dean, no." The Veterianary echoed emphatically. "You can't get pregnant with Sam's baby. At least not now. If you did it would likely kill you or tear you up so badly you could never be knotted again." Jody saw the jade eyes go liquid as Dean had his hopes dashed. "Bobby should not have bred you when you were so young and so small. It was wrong. It was bad for you."

"No! I wanted my puppies. They aren't bad! They aren't wrong. I love my puppies! I want my puppies!"

"Dean, baby, ssh... Hush, baby. Your pups are safe. Listen to what Dr. Mills is telling us. Please, Sweetheart, listen! Try to understand."

Dean struggled to regain control. Confusion evident in the wide eyes, he sniffled back tears, with his bottom lip extended into a pout. He snuggled deeper into the sanctuary of Sam's arms as he turned to face the Vet again.

"Dean, by my estimation, you are nearly thirty pounds underweight and at least a foot shorter than the average 11 year old Omega. Of course, I'm guessing at your age. But I'm assuming you had your first heat no earlier than the normal onset at age 10. You have already gestated -- carried two litters. That put a tremendous strain on your young body. You are anemic. You also have a calcium deficiency. See how your legs are bowed, curved outward. You have osteoporosis, weak bones. I bet you're tired a lot of the time. It's getting harder and harder to keep up with your family. The nutrients your body needs to grow bigger and stronger have gone to the pups instead you. If you continue to bear a litter or two every year, you won't grow any bigger or stronger. By much longer, you'll be too weak to carry a litter."

Dean lifted his head defiantly. "I'm big enough to whelp strong litters. I don't have to grow bigger."

"But Sweetheart," Sam gripped Dean's chin, turned him back to face him, as he tried to explain it again. "You must be bigger to carry my Alpha babies." Sam drew a deep breath. "Dean, I've made up my mind I won't put you to stud again. That's why I had Jay fixed. I don't want you to grow any more puppies. I want Dean to grow, to get bigger and stronger."

"No more puppies!" Dean exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

Sam closed his eyes, unable to hold out against the pleading he saw on that beloved face. "If you want more puppies Dr. Mills knows a responsible, licensed breeder who will take you."

"You don't want me anymore?" Dean whispered around the ache in his throat.

"Oh, Baby, I want you!" Sam hugged him tightly, rocking gently from side to side to soothe them both. "I want you so badly that it hurts. But I want what's best for you even more. I want you to wait, to grow until you can safely carry my babies."

A small voice asked, "How long must I wait and get bigger?"

Jody spoke up. "Most Omegas are physically mature at age 15. I would estimate four to five years."

"Years!" Dean's head snapped up, colliding with Sam's jaw. "Years are a long time to be empty, Sam. Omegas are to be knotted and filled." Dean sobbed. "I can't wait years empty."

Sam rested his forehead against Dean's. He feared he was going to lose this argument. He feared he was going to lose Dean. "I know I'm asking a lot, Sweetheart. Please, will you try?"

Jody jumped in, wanting Dean to have all the facts before he made a decision. "There's something that veterinary science has developed that should help. It's an inter-uterine contraception device. Initial tests show it to be 93% effective. Standard oral contraceptives haven't been nearly effective with the Alpha/Omega dynamic. This implant would allow Sam to knot you reasonably safely as long as you are not in full estrus.

"Dean, every month, every year that you are not pregnant would allow your body to grow and mature. And most importantly the longer you go between a canine and an Alpha pregnancy would reduce the chance of a multiple Alpha conception. A litter of six pups is a challenge for an Omega. Six Alpha babies is a medical nightmare. That's the main reason Alphas won't consider mating with an interspecies bred omega. 

"Right now, your ovaries are producing multiple eggs to prepare for the next canine breeding. If Sam knots you during your next heat, Dean you would likely conceive three or more babies." She hurried on, reading the sudden excitement on the freckled face. "I know that sounds wonderful to you. But I'm telling you as your doctor, as your friend, in your current medical condition, you would not be able to carry multiple Alpha babies to term. The odds are overwhelming that neither you nor the babies would survive."

The exam room was quiet as Sam and Dean considered the Vet's prediction. 

Sam gulped down his own emotions. "Think about it, Dean. You don't have to decide right now. But, please, think about waiting." He implored. He tipped up the tear stained face. "I want you." Sam kissed the freckled nose. "Believe me. I want you to be mine forever and ever. But I want you healthy. And strong. One day, in the future, I want to put an Alpha baby in your belly. A baby that you will grow and deliver. A baby that will always be a part of our family." Sam kissed the trembling lips. "Think about it, Dean. Please."

Dean closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave Sam. He was meant to be Sam's. But... Dean looked deep into Sam's somber eyes. "I will try. I want to be your Omega. Only yours. But Sam I don't know if I can wait years."

"One day at a time, Dean. We will be together. We will have a good life together. I promise you."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam smoothed the shaving cream over his morning stubble more by feel than sight. Lately he had a hard time looking himself in the mirror. 

Jody had done her part. Dean was now safeguarded by the implanted contraceptive. Actually Sam was afraid, the kind Vet had probably done more than her share. When Sam had asked, trying to sound casual, how she had acquired that controlled substance, Jody had shrugged and reminded him that every profession had its secrets. And that considering he was a cop, she chose to invoke the 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy.

That policy covered a multitude of situations. And sins. Sam took up his razor. Muscle memory served to see him through the shaving routine. With his mind occupied by more important matters, he was lucky he didn't cut his own throat. 

By now, Sam realized, Dean would have the pups out in the backyard, taking care of their business. He'd give them a work out on the improvised agility course that they'd set up. They would burn off some excess energy, before Dean brought his family in for breakfast. Dean was doing his part, training the pups so they would be ready for their new homes. Midnight was already spoken for. Jody had asked if she could adopt the big black puppy. Dean had agreed, knowing that it had to happen one day, one way or another. He was glad that his pup would be loved by the nice animal doctor. And he was hopeful that he might see Midnight in the future.

Sam sighed as he wiped the dregs of the lather from his face. He forced himself to meet his eyes in the mirror. 'Don't ask, don't tell' might work in theory. But it was damn hard to live with in real life. He was a police officer. It was his duty to enforce the law. And everyday, every goddamn day, he violated the oath he had taken to uphold the law. He lied to his Captain, his fellow officers, his friends. True, he did it for a good cause. It was necessary to keep Dean and his litter safe. But that didn't make it easy to live with. The lies, the deceptions, the evasions took a toll on his conscience. 

Any way he looked at it, he'd broken the law-- he had stolen valuable property, concealed evidence plus a half dozen lesser charges. How could he live a lie like this? But how could he live without Dean. If he came forward, if he confessed, odds were that Dean would be taken from him, he could lose his job, hell, it was likely he'd spend time behind bars. Sam didn't know what to do but it was plain to him that he had to do something. 

********************************************************************

"Cas, are you busy tonight?" Sam asked as he hovered in the doorway of his Sargeant's office.

"I've got monthly crime stats to tally then a meet with the Captain before I clock out. With any luck, I'll be free by 6. Want to grab a beer before heading home?"

"Actually I was thinking-- how about you come to my place? We could order a pizza. Have a couple of brews. Watch the game. The Royals are in Detroit for a double header."

"Sounds good." The dark haired man who was both Sam's superior and friend replied. "It's been awhile since we've hung out together. You've been too busy for anything except the job for months. Now out of the blue an invite for pizza and beer." Castiel cocked his head, his eyes narrowing as he considered Sam. "So I've got to ask-- what's the catch? What piece of furniture needs to be moved? And how much does the damn thing weigh?"

Sam laughed, hiding his nervousness the best he could. Castiel Novak, Cas, was a good friend and a good cop, lying to him wasn't the way to go.. 

"No furniture moving or manual labor involved. I swear. But I do have an ulterior motive. I need your advice. I would rather explain tonight at my place, if you're willing."

"Well, advice won't strain my back. And I have plenty of it. Your place around 7, okay? And no anchovies or the deal is off."

"No anchovies, got it. Thanks, Cas. See you later."

********************************************************************

"Mmmm! Can't go wrong with Mama Morrano's deluxe and a cold Coors." Cas helped himself to another slice, then settled back on the comfortable leather couch.

"Yeah, and if the Royals had a few hits we could call it a good day." Sam took a sip of his beer. He kept his eyes glued to the game. Now that Cas was here, he didn't know how to explain the mess he was in.

"Well," Cas growled in his deep voice. "I can't solve the team's problems but maybe I can help with yours. Are you ready to unload Sam? You're about as jumpy as a junkie in lock up. How about you spill it."

Sam ran both hands through his hair. "I don't know where to begin. Cas, I've screwed up big time." Sam suddenly found the carpet between his feet to be very interesting. "And I don't see a way out."

"You're not giving me much to work on, Sam. I've got that the situation is serious. Are we talking about on the job?"

Sam nodded stiffly, still not looking at his friend. He sat doubled over, elbows resting on his knees, an empty beer bottle clutched in his big hands. "This may cost me my badge. Hell," he finally met Cas' concerned gaze. "I could do time."

"You asked me here for advice. I'm here to help. Right now I'm not a cop or your supervisor. I'm here as your friend. So talk to me, pal. Tell me the whole story."

"Wait here." Sam rose, determination drawn on his features. "I'll be right back." Before Cas could think to protest, Sam bounded up the steps two at a time. Left alone, Cas began to imagine the worst. Before he got a real concept of what that might be, footsteps sounded on the stairs. Sam returned, carrying a small body, its face hidden in the curve of the big man's shoulder, both arms tightly wound around his neck.

Sam sat opposite Cas. With gentle hands, he settled his small burden on one knee. The face remained hidden. The arms cinched in a death grip.

A scowl darkened Castiel's face. "What the hell, Sam?" Bewildered by Sam's revelation, Cas didn't know what else to say.

"Cas, this is Dean. Dean, this is Sargeant Novak." Sam ran a comforting hand down the rigid back. "Come on, Sweetheart, say hello."

The small body turned just enough for Cas to see huge green eyes in a pale face dusted with copper.

"Hello." It was a whisper filled with fear.

"Hi, Dean." Castiel softened his voice. "Hey, don't be afraid. I'm a friend of Sam's. I'm here to help him. And you. That's a part of my job as a police officer."

The pale face turned up to look at Cas. "Police call Animal Control. They lock Omegas in cages." Tears flowed freely. The pursed mouth muttered "Bobby said." Dean burrowed back into the safety of Sam's shoulder. 

The big man wrapped both arms around the trembling body. Sam swayed from side to side to comfort the frightened Omega. "Ssh, don't cry, Baby. I'm not going to let anyone lock you in a cage. Ssh." He kissed the top of Dean's head and looked Cas in the eye.

"Remember that breeding brothel, we happened upon four, almost five months back. We never caught the perp. Just a mess of dogs, a couple of pussy boys. And some young Omegas."

"Yeah, I remember that night. Minority Services kept me on hold half the night." Castiel nodded, frowning as he tried to recall more details.

"That's where I found Dean." Sam hugged the small body seated on his knee. "Dean had slipped away from the officer that was supposed to be watching him. He'd gone back into the house. I found him. Big bellied and beautiful. He didn't want to go with Animal Control. And I didn't want to give him up. I took one look, Cas, and I knew. I love him. From the first moment I saw him, I knew we were meant to be together. Dean is the most beautiful, amazing, brave, strong-- just the most wonderful omega there ever was. And he is mine!"

"And Sam is my Alpha!" A small shy voice contributed proudly.


	8. Chapter 8

Love and pride softened his features as Sam smiled down at the young Omega. "That's right, Dean. We're a matched pair. We belong together." Sam took one small hand in his and brought to his lips for a kiss. He looked to Castiel. "Cas, buddy, I'm asking you, no, begging you to help me find a way-- a legal way-- to keep him. I'll give up my badge if I've got to but I won't give up Dean!"

"Shit!" Cas hissed out, stunned beyond words. Of all the men he served with, Sam Winchester was a cop he'd thought would never go outside the law. Sam was second, or maybe third, generation blue. He'd never known Sam to even approach the line, let alone cross that line. Shit. And double shit. What the hell could he say? Aloud Castiel confessed, "I don't know what to say." He scrubbed both hands over his face, trying to come up with something helpful to add. A glance at Sam's worried face, told him that the man knew the gravity of his situation. Cas could tick off at least a half dozen charges he could slap him with right now. Shit, shit, shit. Sam was too good is a cop to lose. Cas shook his head, wanting to deny what was clearly before him.

Sam spoke up, his voice heavy with apology. "I know I screwed up. Big time. But the moment I saw him- so young, so innocent, so sexy with his pregnant belly- I just knew I had to protect him."

Castiel looked up stricken anew. "Shit! That's right! This Omega was carrying! What happened to the litter?"

Sam smiled, a genuine smile that he shared with Dean. "The family is upstairs. All six of them." Sam gave Cas a hard look. "Great Dane hybrids."

Castiel's eyebrows shot up. Great Danes! The poor kid! He didn't even want to think about what that kid had been through. Grasping at a positive thought, Cas asked, "So you haven't sold any of the pups?" Sam shook his head. "So at least you haven't tried to profit from your," Cas threw in some air quotation marks, ".'Misappropriation.' Damn! I just can't wrap my head around this! Of all my men, you are the last one I would have expected to pull a half assed stunt like this!" Cas drained the last of his beer. Disgusted with the mess he been presented, he rose, headed for the kitchen and another Coors. Hell, he could use something a lot stronger than a beer!

"Cas, please. We need your help." Sam called after him, reminding him that the man still hoped he had some miraculous advice that would salvage the situation. Cas snagged two brews. He started to shut the frig door but spied a bottle of milk and thought of the little Omega. Familiar with Sam's kitchen from past visits, he grabbed a glass and filled it before returning to the living room.

Cas passed Sam one of the bottles then offered the glass to the boy. Dean smiled and politely thanked him before draining half of the glass. Castiel flopped back on the couch. "I just don't know, pal. I'm a cop. I see black. I see white. You're asking me to pull a fucking rainbow out of my ass." He took a long pull on his beer. "I just don't know how to help--" Castiel trailed off, a sudden thought coming to mind. "Hey, wait a minute!" He said excited to have any hope to offer. "You've met my brother, Gabe, right? You know he's a fancy assed lawyer. This is just the kind of screwed up mess he's twisted enough to think around. And as a bonus, any way you look at it, you're going to need a good lawyer. Right, Sam?"

"Will you call him for me? Ask him to help us?" Sam asked, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I've got some money saved. And my inheritance from Dad. If that isn't enough, I can sell the house to pay for his services."

"Let me call him. See if he's willing to come over for an after hours consult."

 

It cost Sam the promise of beer and another pizza but Cas persuaded his brother to come over. He didn't have to explain much over the phone. Just that he had a friend who needed legal advice. It was enough that Cas had asked for help. Gabriel Novak wasn't an ambulance chaser. He had a respected law practice. He made good money. He kept busy with plenty of billable hours. He had even argued several cases before the Kansas State Supreme Court. Gabe loved a challenge. Almost as much as he loved his brother, the cop. There was no way he would deny Cas or any of his friends any assistance he could provide.

In less than an hour, Gabriel Novak, attorney at law, was knocking on the door of a well kept bungalow in a solid working class neighborhood. A tall man with sharp eyes and a firm handshake, answered the door. Gabe's gut instinct was that this was a good guy caught in a tough situation. The tension was thick as the lawyer enter.

"Hi, Mr. Novak, please come in. Thanks for coming. You probably don't remember me but we met once before down at the precinct when you were visiting Castiel. Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm Sam Winchester."

Gabe took a quick look around. The house was nothing fancy. It was comfortable, clean, well kept but lived in. It was a home that a guy could live in and feel good coming back to each night.

"As a matter of fact, I do remember you, Mr. Winchester. My brother speaks highly of you. You are an officer that he values as a friend."

"Please call me Sam. I value Cas' friendship, too. That's why I went to him for advice. Which is why he called you."

Gabe scanned the empty living room. "I thought Castiel would be here?"

"Oh, he is." Sam hurried to explain. "He's out back with the family. They needed to burn off some energy before it gets dark. And Cas thought I should explain my- situation- without distractions."

"Hey, I was promised beer" Gabe protested with a wry grin, "And a pizza."

"Pizza is on the way. Come on," Sam led the way into a cheerful kitchen that was showing its age. "I'll get you a cold one."

While Sam went to the frig, Gabe glanced out the rear window into the fenced backyard. There stood his big brother, heaving tennis balls to the far corner of the yard. A long legged, big pawed giant of a puppy dashed off in pursuit. Cas laughed as he fired off another ball. A second dog set off to retrieve that missile.

"Cas will wear out before they do." Sam stood at his shoulder, offering an open Coors. A third dog, this one a shorter limbed boxer mix, was in pursuit now. 

"How many dogs do you own?" Gabe asked in amused amazement.

"That's Jay. He's mine. The pups, all six of them, are Dean's litter. That's Dean." Sam directed Gabe's attention to the near corner of the house and garage. A young boy stood amid a ring of seated, eager, big breed puppies. "Dean's an Omega. My omega." Sam stated firmly, perhaps daring the attorney to challenge that. "I found him at an illegal breeding brothel. He was pregnant with his second litter in less than a year. He'd been bred by a St. Bernard for the first, a Great Dane for the second. He was pregnant. He was scared. And he was beautiful." 

"I knew I should turn him over to Minority Services. But I knew, once they scanned him, he be turned over to Animal Control." Sam shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Just in case, you don't know, standard procedure is to sterilize interspecies bred Omegas before committing them to government run whore houses. Dean is at most eleven years old. He would spend decades being fucked by strangers because some bastard told him he could have a family if he let a dog plant a litter in him."

Sam tried to discreetly wipe away the tear that had escaped. "It's not fair. It's punishing the victim. If- and that's a big if- we had managed to nab this Bobby character, the bastard that had done this to those kids, he'd get maybe a year or two. That's if he's convicted. More likely he'd plead down to a fine and community service."

"But Dean, he'd get a life sentence." Sam sighed heavily, "All he wanted was a home and a family. I wanted to give him that." Sam snorted and took a sip of his beer. "I won't lie to you. I wanted him. One look and I wanted him. I still want him. Can you help me keep him? Legally?"

The doorbell rang.

"That better be the pizza." Gabe stated dispassionately. "I'm starving and it's going to be a long night. I have a lot of questions. I'll need a lot of info if I'm going to argue this case successfully.


	9. Chapter 9

The pizza was history. Empty beer bottles graced every table top in the now crowded living room. Sam sat on the couch, Dean was curled up at his side. Castiel was on the floor, back braced against the couch's other end. He was occupied rubbing the belly of the black and white female pup that he'd taken a shine to. The other puppies and Jay were stretched out around the room, dosing after the backyard fun and their nightly bowls of kibble.

Gabe was still busy asking questions and taking notes. He had already filled quite a number of pages of his legal pad with information from Sam, Dean and Castiel. He wanted to investigate several aspects of the case. And already had a list of possible case precedents to review for Sam's defense.

Sam had been forthcoming with his confession. Yes, he knew it was wrong, illegal, against department policy to smuggle an omega away from a crime scene. Yes, at the time, he was worried about the young Omega's welfare. Yes, he wanted Dean for his personal pleasure. Yes, he had knotted the omega in question while he was carrying. No, there was no possibility that Dean was Alpha impregnated. Because Sam hadn't knotted him since he'd whelped. Because he was still recovering from the delivery. And because a veterinary, who he preferred not to name had supplied a contraceptive device. Sam explained in detail his concerns about Dean's health. And emphatically refused to consider what Gabe crudely described as the Alpha quick claim clause: 'See an Omega, knock up an Omega, own an Omega.' Sam didn't care if legal precedent was on his side, Dean's wellbeing was his foremost concern.

"Besides that might give me a legal claim but it wouldn't square me with the department." Sam explained. "I know I'll face disciplinary action. Maybe I'll even be dismissed from the force. But if I can keep Dean safe and us together, it will be worth it. And when he's had time to mature, we'll have a family together. Right, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Sam!" Dean answered, bright eyed, glowing with love. "Alpha babies, big and strong when I'm bigger."

Gabe added more writing to his legal pad. He frowned, looked up at Sam then Castiel and pressed on. "What was the disposition of this breeding brothel?"

"Like I said before, we never caught the guy, Bobby." Sam shrugged, holding his anger at bay for Dean's sake. "So no charges were filed. The other Omegas recovered were turned over to Minority Services that night. I admit I never followed up because I didn't want to risk drawing attention to myself and Dean. Cas, did you have any further involvement?"

"I got a memo the following day, downgrading the case from Minority Services to Animal Control's jurisdiction. After that no one seemed to care much if this Bobby character got apprehended or not."

"Dean, do you remember the names of the other Omegas in Bobby's house?" Gabe changed track. 

After an encouraging hug from Sam, Dean answered, "There was Freddie, he didn't like me cuz I caught and he didn't. And Jesse, he got bred just a few days before the police came. And Susie, was new, younger and scared. There were the pussyboys, too-- Timmy and Tommy. Timmy talked all the time. Bobby liked them to sleep with him. Do you want to know the names of the studs too?"

"Not right now. I want to find out what's happened to the other Omegas. If we can document their condition at the time of their rescue and their current condition, contrast that with Dean's status, it could factor favorably in Sam's defense."

"Sam wants me to remember Bobby's whole name. But I don't know anymore. He was just Bobby. He fed us. And took care of us. And decided who was paired with which stud. And who got a turn on the bench." Dean looked down, afraid to say more. He wondered if he should tell about the pictures and the videos Bobby had taken of him and the others. Sam hadn't told this new Alpha about them so Dean thought that maybe he shouldn't either.

"That's good remembering, Dean." The lawyer praised with a kind smile. "I'll have my best investigator check on the others. Cas, it would speed things up if I could give Charlie, the case number, both Minority Services' and Animal Control's."

"Got both in my notes, left the pad in my car. I'll give them to you on the way out, ok?"

"That's fine, big brother. And one more thing-- I'm hoping you'll hold off reporting Sam's error in judgement for the time being. Give us a chance to find out what's what and ready his defense."

Castiel's face hardened. "Error in judgement? I knew you would find a way to spin this fuck up. I'll give you one week." Seeing Gabe's frown, he amended. "Two weeks. For all the good it will do you. I don't see how even a fast talker like you can get around this. Two weeks. No more. I will not be complicit in this. It's my duty to report crimes."

"Thank you, Cas!" Sam responded emphatically. "For everything. No matter what happens, I-- Dean and I appreciate all that you done to help us. I don't know how we will ever repay you."

A guilty look clouded Cas' eyes. He looked down at the puppy sprawled beside him then back up at Sam. "Well, when the time comes to give these beauties new homes, would you consider letting me adopt this one?"

Sam answered honestly. "That's for Dean to decide. It's only right that he pick homes for his pups."

All eyes turned to the young Omega. Dean looked from one Novak brother to the other then up at his Alpha. He looked back at his pup. He gave the answer that seemed obvious, at least to him. "I think Patches has already picked her human. She is yours."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why the hell are you getting us involved in this shit fest?" The red haired pixie protested. "You know nothing good can come of this."

"Charlie, my brother has always been there for me. He helped put me through law school. He's never asked me for a favor before this. If I can help, it's the least I can do."

"How are you going to help? That stupid bastard admitted that he broke the law! And that he knew it at the time! Doesn't give even the smartest lawyer much wiggle room to argue his defense. Cops are always grousing about lawyers helping the bad guys walk, this one isn't even bright enough to keep his mouth shut."

"Maybe he's just too honest." Gabe countered. "Did you ever think of that?"

Charlie threw him an all out exasperated look, complete with an eye roll and a grimace. "Yeah, yeah, every honest cop helps himself to an Om in course of duty. Give me a break, Gabe, the guy snowballed you! He put on a nice little song and dance to get your sympathy and legal expertise. And you bought it. In fact you ate it up! I thought I taught you better." She threw up her hands in disgust.

"You've always said that I'm a good read of character. This guy is real. He really cares for the kid- Dean." Gabe could see that his chief investigator wasn't buying it. "If you're so certain Sam Winchester is a scoundrel, maybe you should look into him too."

"I was planning to do just that. Probably find he's a player at some of the kink shops downtown! Wouldn't put it past the guy to use the kid while he's fresh then sell him off when the novelty wears off. Who the hell ever heard of an Alpha settling for sloppy seconds from a mutt?!"

 

Charlie double checked the address that her boss had given her. The house was modest to say the least. If the cop turned a profit on dealing the Omega, he would probably upgrade immediately. She ducked a bit lower in the driver's seat as the side door opened. Her timing was good. A tall, shaggy haired-- didn't the police department have grooming standards?-- man stepped out into the driveway. He was good looking in a rugged Alpha male way, she conceded automatically tacking on the reservation, if you swung that way. She watched as he hefted the garage door up. Geez, hadn't he ever heard of an automatic opener? The guy disappeared into the garage. A small cloud of exhaust preceded the black Impala's emergence. Good grief! The vehicle had to be twenty, if not thirty years old! The bastard must be up to his ears in debt to be driving such a clunker. The Boss would be getting nothing but a big, fat goose egg and grief from this brotherly favor.

The guy-- her client, she reminded herself, trying to force a more charitable attitude-- got out of the car and made quick work of shutting the garage door before driving off. Charlie stared at the bungalow. The drapes were drawn. Everything neat and tidy. No sign of anything unusual here. Charlie wondered what the true story was of what was happening inside. Well, she could go knock on the front door, she considered. But she was fairly certain that would get her nowhere. Gabe had said there was a pack of puppies and the kid Omega. The kid was probably locked up. The cop would be smart enough to secure his ill gotten gains, wouldn't he? The passel of dogs were probably confined to the basement or at least one room. No one would want to come home to the mess puppies could make of a house when given free run.

After a thorough survey of the neighborhood, Charlie stepped out of her car. She walked quickly, but not so fast as to arouse suspicion toward her target. The clipboard she carried was her cover. If anyone questioned her, she was just a graduate student at KSU conducting a survey for her sociology class. On the front stoop, she pantomimed ringing the door bell as she peered through a small gap in the draperies. As she suspected, she saw no movement, heard no barking from the dogs. Satisfied, she turned and left the porch. The houses next door and across the street seemed quiet, what you would expect in a working class neighborhood mid morning on a Tuesday. Charlie slipped around the side of the house. The side door was shielded by the garage from the near neighbor's view. Through the door's window, she could see an empty mud room/laundry room that was surprisingly neat and tidy. Charlie took a final look around before her lock pick made quick work of the door. You would think a cop would have better security, Charlie thought derisively as she took a fortifying breath and slipped inside. 

The house was quiet. Maybe too quiet, considering the number of living creatures that were supposed to be in here. Charlie stashed the clipboard in her cross body bag. She withdrew the package of liver treats the PetSmart employee had touted as irresistible. And just to be on the safe side, she uncapped the can of pepper spray dangling from the coiled bracelet around her wrist. Making no noise, Charlie advanced to the inner door, opened it an inch. She cautiously studied the worn kitchen before entering. Beyond the room, there came a quiet sound, too soft for Charlie to make out what it was. Armed with her aerosol and bribes, she silently crept forward toward what she assumed would be the living room. Cautiously Charlie peered around the door frame and froze.

Seven, she did a fast head count, no, eight pairs of very alert eyes were staring at her. Foremost was a tan, stiff haired so ugly he was kind of cute dog, straining against the hold the young boy had on his collar. Around the boy stood six half grown soon-to-be pony-sized pups, in a range of colors, each with its head cocked in confused interest. The boy-- the Omega, Charlie realized-- didn't look scared or traumatized and he certainly wasn't confined or in need of rescue.

"You're not supposed to be here." The boy said over the growl of the mature dog. He was small and frankly adorable, Charlie realized with his big green eyes and a smattering of freckles beneath a bowl cut of sandy blond hair. The pups stirred, probably cued by the aggression of the mixed breed and the tension of the Omega. The boy gave a hand signal that settled the six but did nothing to soothe the growler. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

She stepped slowly into the doorway. "My name is Charlie. My boss is Gabriel Novak. Do you remember Gabe? He was here a few days ago with his brother, Castiel. Gabe asked me to look into some things for him."

"Are you going to call Animal Control?" She heard the fear in the small voice.

"No!" Charlie hurried to respond. "I came," She shrugged more than a little embarrassed to have so completely misread the situation, "To be sure you are okay. That Officer Winchester is treating you well."

"Jay, sit! Stay!" The boy spoke to the mixed breed. At once the dog obeyed, but remained alert. The green eyes narrowed in confusion, "Sam takes good care of me. And my family. Gabe saw that."

"You're right, Gabe did. It was me that doubted. I thought maybe Offi-- Sam was keeping you here against your will." She tried to clarify. "That maybe he wanted you for bad reasons."

"Sam wants me to be his Omega. To grow strong. And when I'm bigger have his babies. That's not bad. Omegas are made to grow babies in their bellies."

Geez, Charlie thought, this kid sure drank the Koolaid if he believes that's all that Alphas want Omegas for! She kept her face deliberately blank. If she didn't scare the boy he'd probably tell her everything she needed to know. Charlie forced a smile. "Your name is Dean, right? Like I said, Dean, I'm Charlie. I'd like to be your friend. Can I meet your family?"

The little Omega considered her in wide eyed silence. Sam had said Castiel and Gabriel were friends. Sam had said friends would help them. If Charlie was a friend, Dean reasoned simply, she would help them. That would be good, wouldn't it? "This is Jay. He's Sam's dog. He's really nice. You just scared him. That's why he growled. These are my puppies." One by one Dean introduced the pups to the petite redhead. He was pleased that she knelt down to pet each pup as Dean called them forward. She seemed like a nice lady, he thought, as she tried to stroke all the excitedly squirming pups. His family liked her, Dean decided as the pups knocked the kneeling figure over to sit ungracefully on the kitchen floor. 

Belatedly, Charlie realized that the pups were most likely attracted to her because of the bag of liver treats she clutched in her left hand. "Hey, I brought treats for these guys." She announced. "Is it okay if I pass them out?"

Always pleased to see his family happy, Dean nodded his permission as he called the pups to order. In a few moments the puppies were lined up and seated. One after another Charlie dispensed the tasty morsels to Jay and the pups. After the first round, Dean told the pups to say "Thank you." Each gave a polite, quiet yip of appreciation. Charlie's smile grew to be genuine. She laughed as the tawny female beside her licked her chops then nudged Charlie's elbow with a big wet nose, her black eyes fixed on the half depleted bag of treats. 

"You're a smart girl, aren't you?" Charlie said as she scratched between the ears of the pup Dean had introduced as Dawn. The puppy preened, stretching up to encourage the woman's touch. "Do they know any other tricks?" 

Dean was only too happy to show off his beautiful family to his new friend. Nearly an hour later, the treats were exhausted and the puppies tiring. Dean glowed with pride as Charlie enthused about the pups' cleverness and skills. Dawn padded over to the woman who now sat Buddha style on the floor. Delicately the big female pup climbed into Charlie's lap and made herself comfortable. Charlie laughed, bending low to hug the big puppy, as Dean apologized for her boldness.

"That's okay. She won't have long to pretend to be a lap dog. Not at her size. You're going to be a big strong girl, aren't you?" Charlie crooned to the pup, scratching her beneath her chin and accepting a couple of doggie kisses before looking back to the young Omega. "What else are you teaching them?"

"We are working on hide and seek. Training them for police work. Sam said being a cop is a Winchester tradition." The dappled little face scrunched up as Dean questioned. "What's a 'Winchester tradition'?"

Charmed by his naivety, Charlie shared some of what she learned about Sam Winchester. "Sam meant that his Dad was a cop. His Grandpa, maybe even his great grandfather was a cop, too, I think. So he followed in their footsteps and became a cop. It's the family business."

"But my pups are Diablo's, not Sam's. And they have paws, not feet!"

Charlie chuckled. She couldn't help it. She liked the kid. He was cute and, well, she couldn't think of another word, lovable. And she was only a Beta. If you threw in an Alpha's instincts to mate and protect, maybe she had a bit more sympathy for the shaggy Alpha's grab and go tactic, after all. It would have been damn near impossible to leave this one behind to bureaucratic indifference. "I think Sam has adopted your puppies as his own."

Dean looked sadly at his family. "But we can't keep 'em. They have to go to new homes. New families to love." Dean looked intently at Charlie. "But if my pup are cops they won't have families to love them." Concern clouded his eyes. "Will they live in cages?"

"Oh, Honey, no! Cops in the K-9 unit partner with their dogs. They work together on duty, then go home together. They are part of the family." A thought occurred to her. "Hey, if you were worried about this, why didn't you ask Sam your questions?"

Dean shrugged. "Sam has too many things to worry about. And my pups need homes. Castiel wants to adopt Patches." He pointed to the harlequin pup then the big black one. "And Midnight is promised to Dr. Jody. Oh!" Both hands flew to cover Dean's mouth. He looked stricken.

"Dean, what wrong? Are you okay?"

"I did bad." He whispered. "I told a secret. Sam will be mad I told."

Her first instinct was to reassure the kid but her investigator mode kicked in. The little Omega seemed to trust her. If he was afraid of the Alpha's wrath, this was her chance to find out if he was being abused. "What happens when Sam is angry?"

Big green eyes stared back at her. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Sam will be sad." Dean answered simply, looking heartbroken.

"Well, we're friends. And friends don't tell other friends' secrets." Charlie recalled that an unnamed veterinary had supplied a contraceptive for the Omega. She didn't see any reason to include the name 'Dr. Jody' in her report to Gabe. At least not yet. She could always find the anonymous vet later if it became relevant. "Everything's going to be fine." Wanting to distract the little Omega and learn more about his life with the Alpha cop, Charlie pressed for more info. "What do you do all day while Sam's at work?"

Dean looked around at his sprawled out family. "I teach my pups. We play together. We watch TV. Cartoons, mostly. Sam says these are okay for me to watch." He turned and pointed to a box on the coffee table. Charlie stepped nearer to find a jumbled collection of well used DVDs. It looked like the cop might have bought out the inventory of the local Goodwill store. "Sam doesn't want me watching anything scary or gross. He says I'm too young."

Geez, the guy was protective, Charlie surmised. "Have you watched all of these?" She asked picking through the options. "What's your favorite?" 

"We like ScoobyDo!" Dean dropped to his knees to snatch up an empty DVD case from among a nest of pillows. "I wish my pups could talk like Scooby does. Wouldn't that be great!" Charlie thought she heard a note of loneliness, maybe longing in the small voice. "Do you think Scooby was Omega bred?"

"Gosh, I don't know. Never thought about it, I guess. Hey, have you watched this one?" Charlie withdrew a battered copy of 'The Wizard of Oz'. "This is one of my favorites. I haven't seen it in years. Not since I was a little girl."

"I haven't watched it. It's got a scary witch in it." Dean confessed timidly. He leaned closer to point to the green-faced woman poised threateningly over a girl clutching a little black dog. "But we could watch it together," He offered bravely, "If you want."

Charlie looked into the hopeful young face. There were a hundred things she should be doing. Things that might make a difference in this kid's future. Sure, her virus was at work, worming its way into the Animal Control's data banks even as she stood there but .... "Oh, what the heck! Load it up, kid. And break out the popcorn."


	11. Chapter 11

The blunt application of a toe against the sprawled leg did the trick. The girl, the woman woke quickly. Automatically she rolled to her knees, grabbing for her bag on her way to her feet. The distinct sound of a gun cocking, froze her in place.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" At the other end of the gun was the shaggy haired cop, steely eyed and meaning business. 

Charlie knew trouble when she saw it. She had no one to blame but herself. She had been stupid, careless. The fact that she'd been up half the night hacking, didn't excuse falling asleep on the job. Charlie tossed her hair back off her face. Think fast and think hard. Do you lie? Do you tell the truth? How much truth? Think. Think. Think!

The kid-- the Omega was there, peeking around the kitchen doorway, all the dogs grouped around him. The kid was scared. She could see that easily. No doubt the Alpha had ordered him out of the room when he saw the intruder sleeping on his living room rug. He must figure he'd caught the stupidest, laziest burglar in the world. Charlie glanced at the young Omega again. They had had a fun day together, watching a couple of movies, then a slew of cartoons. Dean had made PB&J sandwiches for lunch, with big glasses of milk and chunky applesauce. Charlie had felt like a kid again. It had been lots of fun. At some point she had dug out a pack of crayons and a coloring book from her bag, supplies she kept handy for antsy kids when she had to interview their parents. Dean had been delighted with the simple diversion, renewing Charlie's suspicions that the kid's life had been pretty hellacious up until now. She had considered leaving a half dozen times. But Dean seemed so starved for human contact, it broke her heart to leave him, stuck in the closed up house, afraid and alone.

"Talk, bitch! Give me a good reason not to off you?" That was the voice of reality slapping her in the face again.

Oh, he was in tough cop mode now, for sure. All sound and fury. But Charlie had checked his record with the force. Sam Winchester had a good arrest and conviction record but he had only fired his weapon once in the line of duty, wounding a man holding his ex-wife hostage at knifepoint. Charlie was fairly certain her life was not in danger. Keeping her hands visible, she slowly got to her feet. She preferred not to be at the psychological disadvantage of being on her knees but even standing she had a long way to look up to meet his eyes. The dude was big!

"I'm Charlie Bradbury. Gabriel Novak's lead investigator. ID is in my bag, outer pocket, the one with the snap closure." She held out her purse for him to take. Sam edged closer to grab the bag. His gaze never wavered as he dumped it onto the couch. One handed, gun still trained on her, he searched her purse. He was efficient. He found the canister of pepper spray, her lock picks and the blade in its hidden sheath. Lastly his fished out her credentials. Flipping open the wallet, he did a quick scan of her data.

"O.K. Charlene Bradbury, Licensed Private Investigator, you've answered who. Let's move on to why. What are you doing in my house?"

"Simple answer. Gabe needs info. Getting it is my job. But if I'm looking into Dean's situation, I'm looking at all of it-- where he came from, how he got to be with this bastard, Bobby, his life there and his life here." Charlie didn't look the least bit apologetic. She spoke fast but with confidence and authority. "Gabe needs to know everything if he's going to represent you. A surprise uncovered in court can be disastrous. That's my job to make sure there are no surprises!

Sam paused to consider what she was telling him. He didn't like that she was snooping around his life but it made sense. As a cop, he knew you had to look at all the angles, particularly the closest ones. When it came right down to it, he couldn't object. If he wanted what was best for Dean, wanted him safe, he had to let the lawyer do his job. That meant letting his lead investigator do her thing, even if she looked more like Tinkerbell than a private eye. Sam eased off the trigger. Without a word he holstered his weapon. 

"So, what do you want to know? Are you satisfied that Dean has a good life here with me?" Sam perched on the arm of the couch. He gestured to the Omega who bounce forward to take his place at Sam's side. Dean looked comfortable, tucked beneath the big man's arm. 

Charlie tilted her head to consider the pair. They looked good together but she wasn't ready to concede the battle yet. "What are your plans for the kid? In case you haven't noticed it there's a mind in that cute little package. Are you going to let it turn to jello watching cartoons and old movies? Are you going to keep him a prisoner in this house?"

The big galoot had the grace to look surprised, maybe even embarrassed by her challenge. He ran a hand through his long hair as he looked down at the young Omega. "There's not much I can do until the legal issues are resolved." He shrugged. "If Dean's out in public, he's fair game for any Alpha who wants to lay a claim."

"What are you a Neanderthal? Join the 21st century, Alpha! You got a computer in the other room. Teach the kid to use it. There are a slew of games and tutorials that he can use to learn."

Sam shook his head, he didn't want to embarass Dean but... "He can't use the computer. He doesn't know how to read."

Charlie pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. The look she threw at Sam almost hurt. "Are you really that dim of a bulb? Preschoolers can use a computer. You don't have to be able to read to use a computer! Come on. Boot it up!" She pulled up a chair beside the one into which the big guy had reluctantly settled. The Om was still glued to his side but Charlie could see a glimmer of interest, maybe excitement in those big green eyes.

Once Sam had started up his desk top model, Charlie took over the keyboard. She made a conscious effort not to steal his passwords or compromise his files but really the cop needed a lesson in security, cyber and residential. She tweaked a bit here, added a program there. Set up a user profile for Dean. Installed a strong filter to keep him off the porn sites and away from social media. He wasn't ready for that and would be vulnerable to the bad guys that surfed the web cruising for victims. She downloads a dozen or so apps that would be fun as well as educational. When that was done, she shooed Sam out of the hot seat and gave Dean the basics of Computer 101. In less than fifteen minutes the kid was tearing through an alphabet game that would teach him to read.

 

"I don't know what to say." Sam admitted, watching Dean advance to the next level. He and Charlie had retreated to the lumpy futon in his home office. "You've opened up a new world for him! I had no idea he was that bright."

Charlie nodded, with a knowing smile. "Yeah, comps can be wonderful tools but I'm going to install a time limit before I go. He still needs to run and play. Be a boy. All you had to do is look at the way he trained these pups to know he was intelligent." Charlie ruffled the fur of the golden female perched precariously but adamantly on her lap. "Once the pups are adopted out he'll need responsibilities or he'll pine away for them. And speaking of the pups," Charlie bent down to kiss the nose of her seat mate. "Is this sweet lady spoken for? I think she's adopted me! And I'd be a fool not to return the favor!"

"Dean has the final say over that but I can't imagine him saying no to his new friend. He'll want to thank you for all you've done for him. And I want to thank you too. I don't know how I can repay you for helping him, us, like this."

"Well," Charlie drew out the word, trying to come up with the right words to convince the protective Alpha that this step was necessary. "As payback, I'd like your cooperation. Yours and Dean's." Sam's eyes hardened, his defenses engaged. "I want to do a DNA test on Dean. I know what you are thinking, Sam. That he is yours and you won't give him up. I see that Alpha! I do. But think about this." She hefted the big pup aside and scooted out from under her weight. Charlie went to her bag, most of its contents still spread out on the living room couch. From an inner section, she pulled out a couple of folded papers. With a jerk of her head, she motioned Sam to join her on the couch. 

"Here, look at these. Earlier, before I so unceremoniously dozed off," She said with a wry grimace. "I asked Dean to draw a picture of his family. This is what he drew." She placed two pages on the coffee table. The first, predictably, depicted a boy with three shaggy, brown and white puppies. The second a boy with six sleek multicolored pups. "And this one." She placed a third sheet on the table. The figures were crude, only stick men, but the images were clear. A man with dark hair. A woman, longer yellow hair and a round belly with a small figure inside. And a blond little boy between the two. "Dean told me all about his pups. Couldn't say enough. Named each one so I could write their names down. But when I asked him about this one," She tapped her manicured finger on the third drawing. "He couldn't say a thing. And Sam, he looked like he was going to cry. I think this represents his family. That he remembers a little. He's no doubt repressed it. But he could have family out there. Maybe that he was snatched from. A family that could be looking for him."

Sam looked at the simple drawing. He knew what he wanted to do. Dean was his. He risked his career to rescue the little Omega.

A squeal of success came from the computer station. 

"Sam, Sam! I can spell my name! D-E-A-N! And your name! S-A-M!" The excitement in his young voice was overwhelmingly endearing

Sam locked eyes with Charlie. He heaved a big fortifying breath. He knew what he had to do. "Will this DNA test hurt?"

"No, oh, not at all. All I need is a swab from his inner cheek." She saw the pain in the big man's eyes. He was risking a lot. "You're doing the right thing, Sam. You are a good man."


	12. Chapter 12

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked as he swung open the front door for his attorney and his best friend.

Castiel shouldered past him, his expression dead serious, his mouth drawn into a hard line. Gabriel followed on his heels, briefcase in hand, legalese glinting in his eyes. "Is Charlie here? I don't want to start without her."

"I think that's her pulling up now. Is something wrong?" Sam asked again, growing more concerned by the minute.

The slam of a car door, confirmed Charlie's arrival. She bounced up the walk, despite the burden of an armload of report binders and her laptop. If the quantity she was carrying was any indication, she'd been successful done gathering information. Would any of it be beneficial to their cause, Sam wondered as he held the door for her. Had she found Dean's family.

"Make way, gentlemen. Lady with the goods coming through." She had barely made it into the house before Dean sidled up to her. At his back were the six half grown pups, Patches and Dawn leading the group, each looking for its human.

Dean smiled shyly, pleased to see his new friend again. "Hi, Charlie! Did you come to teach me more games? I've learned lots. But there's lots more to learn, Sam says."

Charlie freed a hand to tousle his hair. A smile of real affection graced her face. "There's always more to learn, kiddo." She laughed, goodnaturedly. "That's the fun part." She stretched down to pat Dawn's head then moved past the men.

"Dean," Sam began, "we have important things to discuss. You may stay if you'd like or you may take your family outside to play."

Dean looked solemnly at the grown ups crowded inside the entrance to Sam's house. He understood that he would have to be quiet and well behaved if he stayed. He knew it would be more fun to play with his pups but he knew Sam was worried. Big time worried. Earlier Sam had said that what they learned today could determine their future. Dean knew learning was important, he decided he should stay. His future with Sam was more important than fun.

"I'll be good, Sam." Dean promised. "I won't make any noise or trouble."

Castiel's frown deepened. "Do you think that's a good idea? Some of this may be difficult for young ears." He cocked his head at the little omega.

"This is about Dean's future as well as mine. He has as much right to know what you've uncovered as I do." He looked to Gabriel. "I expect you to consider Dean's wellbeing your number one priority."

"You are both my clients. Right now, at least, I see no conflict of interest. If that changes, I'll set you up with a good colleague, Sam." He smiled and winked, so Sam wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "How about we move to the dining room? We can spread out around the table. Dean, how about some coffee? This may be a long night."

Dean started for the kitchen, eager to do his part in entertaining their guests. "I'll get the coffee. And I made cookies, too. Peanut butter and chocolate chip. I like them with a glass of milk."

 

They paged through the binders that Charlie had distributed. The grown ups did. Dean preferred to practice his alphabet by writing on the legal pad Charlie had given him. He liked the bright red marker she had provided too.

Sam scanned the pages quickly not bothering to read any of the details until he got to the DNA analysis. There were graphs or charts with multi-colored lines that looked very impressive. Probably meant something to the geniuses that knew about heredity, paternity and such. Sam didn't pretend to be a genius, but he wasn't stupid either. He did a quick scan of the text. His eyes zeroed in on the phrase, 'Identity confirmed.' Sam narrowed his eyes and read on. 'Subject identified as Dean Campbell, omega son of John and Deana Campbell, former residents of Emporia, Kansas.'

Sam felt his heart freeze. Dean had parents. Dean had a family. His heart sank. He was going to lose Dean to his biological family. Sam swallowed hard. Now the best he could hope for was that they were good people. He turned the page, wanting more information on the people who were going to rip his heart out.

The next page was a photocopy of newspaper article. "Tragic Crash Claims Three." The headline blazed. The secondary headline read, "Emporia Couple, Son Killed in Fiery Crash." A black and white picture of a young family headed the article. A blond woman held an infant in her arms, a balding man held a toddler. The caption read: "Mr. and Mrs. John Campbell and infant son, John, Jr. killed in I-35 crash."

Sam read through the article, his heart heavy with grief and guilt. The pertinent facts were cruelly bleak. Sole survivor, Dean, age four, was at preschool at the time of the accident. The young orphan had no immediate relatives. Custody was awarded to the state.

Sam looked up from the tragedy laden page. His eyes locked with Charlie's. He could read the empathy she felt for the little omega. How could he share this with Dean? Was it fair to remind the omega of the loss he had suffered and forgotten, maybe blocked because of his overwhelming grief?

Charlie spoke quietly. "He has the right to know." Her voice was thick with sympathy and compassion.

Sam nodded. Charlie was correct, of course. Dean should know about his family. The problem was how to tell him and when. Sam figured the telling part was his responsibility by default, by right.

"She's pretty." A small voice spoke up at Sam's side. Dean's eyes were fixed on the newspaper photo rather than his writing pad. 

Sam sighed. Apparently, when was now. And how was gently. "Yes, she was very pretty. Do you know who this lady was, Dean?"

Innocent green eyes shifted to Sam's face. A frown gathered as he shook his head slightly from side to side.

Sam pushed the binder closer to Dean. He was confident that the omega could not read the complicated words in the newspaper article. His learning hadn't progressed that far yet. Sam touched the picture reverentially. "Dean, this woman was your mother. This man was your father. And this, was your baby brother, John."

Dean scrabbled up onto his knees, leaning up, his elbows on the table to see the big book more clearly. He cocked his head, studying the picture intently. He pointed at the woman's image. "Mother?" His voice was faint and questioning. His finger moved to the man. "Father?" He shook his head as his frown deepened. The finger tracked back to the baby's image. "Brother?"

Sam nodded, hoping to break through to Dean's memory. He pointed to the toddler in the picture. "And Dean, this was you, seven year ago."

"Sam, turn the page." Charlie urged. Sam felt a little annoyed at her interruption but he obeyed. A small gasp escaped Dean,as Sam revealed the full color enlargement of the family picture. Dean nearly crawled up onto the table to see the picture more closely. His eyes shifted from one face to another, his fingers touched each gently. "Mommy?" He looked up at Sam, his lower lip trembling. Sam nodded, seeing the tears gathering in the big green eyes. Dean looked back down at the binder as a tear rolled down his freckled cheek. His hand traveled to the man's image. "Daddy?" The fat tear plopped onto the page. "Baby Johnny." More tears fell now as Sam gathered the small omega into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

"Is he okay?" Charlie asked anxiously as Sam returned from the upstairs master bedroom. 

"He cried himself to sleep." Sam reported, completely dejected. 

Charlie stretched up to give the tall man a hug. "Once the shock is over, he'll be okay. Don't you think?" She chewed her thumb nail. "I'm so sorry. I should have warned you. I shouldn't have included the family info in my report."

"What's done is done. Let's stop wringing our hands about what we can't change. This sideline drama solves nothing." Gabriel announced. "There are serious legal matters to be considered. So let's get on with it."

"Of course. Sorry." Sam returned to his seat at the table. He raked his fingers through his hair. It was hard to worry about the future when the past weighed so heavily in his thoughts. "What have I missed?"

"My dear bro and I have been debating if you committed a crime or not." Gabriel stated boldly. He took a big breath and cocked an eyebrow at Castiel, daring him to speak up. "The question arises: Is it illegal to steal an omega that doesn't exist?"

"The boy exists!" Castiel growled, both fists clenched upon the table. He was clearly not enjoying playing word games with his brother, the attorney. "I was there that night. I was the officer in charge. Sam stole evidence. Stole valuable property from the scene of a crime. I have a duty to report an officer's misconduct. I can't ignore that because of semantics. "

"It's more than semantics! Legally, officially Dean does not exist!" Gabriel insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Sam broke in. "None of this makes any sense?" 

Charlie took over, trying to bring him up to speed. "Sam, Dean became a state ward when he was four. He was put in a foster home. The first lasted less than two months. The foster mother asked that he be removed. Said he had night terrors, wouldn't talk or obey orders. Two more foster homes, each less two months. He was in a residential children's facility by age five." Charlie flipped through the binder at his place to show Sam a lengthy chronology. "That's the pattern of his life. A few months here. A month there. Never long in any one place. I interviewed a half dozen of the foster parents on record. None of them had any real memory of him. At best, just a vague recollection of a problem gone." She shrugged, her expression apologetic. "The attitude was pretty much good riddance. Not my problem anymore." 

"My God, you're talking about a little boy who just lost his entire family!" Sam exclaimed, unable to contain his dismay.

"I know, Sam. I know. It's not how I feel. God knows, it's not." Charlie assured him. "I'm telling you what I found out. I have to keep the emotions out if I'm going to do my job. I have to do my job to help you and Dean. Ok?" She waited to continue until Sam gave her a stiff jawed nod. "Dozens of foster homes. The gamut of residential facilities!" She gestured, both hands moving in a wide arc. "Somewhere after his eighth birthday, Dean Campbell, orphaned omega, disappeared. Poof!" She flicked both hands open like an explosion or a puff of smoke. "I don't mean just physically! But on paper. And maybe more importantly in the system's database."

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Sam demanded, bewildered by what she was saying.

"I mean that if you went to the Bureau of Minority Services, as I did, there would be no record of a juvenile omega, named Dean Campbell. If you contact Child and Family Services, there is no record of a four year old orphan named Dean Campbell. There is no record in the Lyon County District Court of Dean Campbell from eEmporia being declared a ward of the State of Kansas." Charlie paused, shaking her head to demonstrate her bafflement. "Some how, some one did the impossible and erased all traces of Dean's name from the system."

"But you found records!" Sam insisted, tapping his forefinger on the thick binder before him. 

Charlie was quick to clarify. "I found records-- because I had DNA. I followed his trail forward, rather than backwards. Who ever deleted his name from the records, had the know how to do that but they weren't savvy enough to eliminate his genetic code. That would require a much more complex program." She paused again, a look of peaked concentration transforming her pixie features. "It would be an interesting project, hmmm, a worm virus to..."

"Not now, Charlie. You are not ghosting the Minority Services computer archives. That's an order from your boss." Gabriel stated emphatically. 

"You take all the fun out of the job." Charlie pouted.

"Cut the crap. This isn't a game." Castiel broke in, gruff and dead serious. "I've given you plenty of time to look into this mess. Now it's my turn to act. I have to report--"

"Report what?" Charlie chirped, "And to whom? Those case numbers you gave me, Sarge, reference empty files. Whoever did this, hacked into the police data system too! 

The gathering dissolved into open squabbling. Castiel arguing with Gabriel and Charlie contributing her words of wisdom as she saw fit. Sam watched in growing dismay. He understood what they were saying but none of it made sense! How could a boy, a beautiful, precious child, be lost in the bureaucracy and no one notice or give a damn!

"Give me some credit, flatfoot!" Charlie broke in heatedly. "I checked the names Dean gave us. There's no Freddie, no Jesse, no pussyboys, Timmy or Tommy in Animal Control's system. Whoever has hacked this is not only good but comprehensive. They know the inner workings of the systems. My guess is it's an inside job. So who do you trust? Who do you report to? How do you know that your whistle blowing alerts the good guys without warning the bad guys to run for cover. And if you do spook the bad guys what do they do with the omegas they've got? Now they arent just valuable merchandise but evidence of their guilt." Charlie skewered Cass with a challenging glare. "My guess is they they move on fast. Get out of Kansas. And if they can't run with their stolen goods then they eliminate the evidence!"

"Charlie," Castiel began in his most condescending tone, "These guys aren't the Mafia or the Russian Syndicate. You've got no evidence that any one has been 'eliminated'."

"It's the logical conclusion. We are not talking small time here. This hack is too good, too deep to be just one small time breeder! Who knows how many omegas have gone poof! It's..."

"She's right." Sam said quietly. His dispassionate tone breaking through the others' heated words. "You both are. I have to turn myself in. Report my theft of Dean. Because this is only the top of this iceberg. Who knows how many innocent kids have been taken, their lives twisted into private hells. These kids deserve better from the system that supposed to protect them. Someone has to speak up for these children. I'm a police officer. It is my duty to protect the innocent."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam rolled his shoulders back and stretched his arms overhead as he climbed the stairs. It had been a long evening full of words, what ifs and worries. He was tired. Bone tired. He would rather face a armed robber than an evening debating legalities and strategies. 

Trying not to make any noise, Sam eased the bedroom door open. Despite his stealth, seven heads popped up to witness his entrance. Heads were cocked in curiosity. Tails began to thump against the hardwood floor. "Sssh..." Sam cautioned and was immediately obeyed. "Out." He spoke quietly but firmly. "Everybody out. Go to your own room."

He closed the door after the parade of departing dogs. It had been a comfort for Dean to fall asleep surrounded by his pups and his friend, Jay. Sam understood that. But now he needed Dean to himself. Silently he toed off his Nikes. He tucked them beneath the bedside chair before he began to strip off his clothes. The garments landed haphazardly on the chair. Sam smiled to himself, if Dean were awake he would ask him to put his dirty clothes in the hamper where they belonged. Such differences in their habits could be matters of contention but Sam truly found Dean's maternal instincts to be endearing and comforting. Having Dean in his life grounded Sam as he had never been previously. Dean gave him purpose. Dean gave his life meaning. Dean was his life, his love. Dean was all that mattered.

Clad only in his boxer briefs, Sam eased back the bedding that covered Dean. Slowly, carefully, Sam inserted his long body between the sheets. He shifted slightly, adjusting his position while trying his best not to disturb the sleeping omega. Dean didn't stir as Sam consciously ordered his tensed muscles to relax. It took some doing but eventually he felt the tension leave his body. By then his eyes had adjusted to the meager light that leaked in through the gap in the bedroom drapes. He could make out the twin crescents of dark lashes against dappled cheeks. He could see the cute little nose that turned up ever so slightly. The full lips that were so wonderful to kiss, to tease with his tongue or nipping teeth. Unbidden, a wave of Alpha need/want/arousal rose from Sam. Pheromones filled the air. Dean stirred, unconsciously responding to his Alpha's arousal.

Murmuring incoherently, Dean hitched himself nearer. Sam welcomed the young omega into his embrace, closing strong arms around the smaller body. Still wrapped in slumber, Dean stretched out to press his body against Sam's muscular form. A whine rose in his throat as clothing impeded flesh against flesh contact.

"Ssh... Sleep." Sam whispered, content just to have Dean in his arms. 

"Nah-uh," Dean mumbled as he rose to full awareness. "Alpha needs Omega. Omega completes Alpha." Dean pressed closer to nuzzle the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder. The rich woodsy scent that was Sam increased exponentially. Dean drew it in, releasing his own biochemical response. Slick lubed his channel. Dean moaned, young limbs bending, moving rapidly to pull off the shorts and tee he'd been wearing when he fell asleep. Dean inhaled deeply, needing, wanting. He moved, fast hands pulling off Sam's briefs with his eager cooperation.

The Alpha laid back, reveling in the heady swirl of arousal filling the air. Dean took the initiative, rising up to straddle Sam's tapered hips. Flesh pressed to flesh felt good. Flesh rubbed against flesh felt even better. Dean moved making it good, really good for both. Sam gave a throaty groan beneath him. Dean lifted his hips higher, his body knowing what it needed, he needed for completion. Sam's hardness brushed against the entrance to Dean's core. Twin cries filled the room. Dean circled his hips, centered Sam's arousal and sank onto that spear of flesh. 

Sam gripped the narrow hips. He used his strength to slow Dean's descent. The need to be buried completely in this being he loved was potent but the desire to protect overruled need. Their joinings had only recently recommenced since Dean's whelping, and Sam couldn't help but think of the young Omega as an almost virgin. Dean found his concern touching but amusing. He was a mature Omega, well able to sheath his Alpha's knot. 

"Sam!" Dean crooned as he deliberately tightened on Sam's erection. Sam gasped at the intense sensation. His grip eased. Dean rose, lifting his hips. He started slow, building a rhythm. Sam shifted his hands to cover the peaked nipples. Dean was no longer lactating. His mammaries were nearly flat once again but they had not lost their sensitivity. He moaned with Sam's caress. His hips moved faster, higher. Within the wet warmth of his channel, he felt Sam's knot swell. Sensation mounted. Sam's hips snapped up, burying his ripe knot in the tight core of Dean's body. They groaned in unison as their essences was released, filling Dean's core, painting Sam's abdomen. 

Completion left them boneless, breathless. Dean collapsed onto Sam's chest, his head resting over the wildly beating heart. He stirred enough to kiss the small nub of his Alpha's pap, to lick the sweet salty sweat that dampened the hard muscles. Dean tightened on the swollen knot still locked in his channel. He smiled as Sam gasped, responding to the increased pressure. This is where he belonged, where he always wanted to be, with his Alpha. Forever.

Sam ran languid hands up and around Dean's back and shoulders. He felt no desire to move. Locked here with Dean, he was content, life was perfect. Sam encircled the Omega's smaller body with strong arms, he hugged him tight. He wanted nothing more than to keep the world at bay but knew that he could not.

*********************************************************************

Colonel Caine Adamson of the Kansas State Highway Patrol, was a man of discipline. A man of conviction. He possessed a strong sense of right and wrong. These qualities had served him well in his career in law enforcement, as well as in life. Seldom had he been faced with a difficult situation without a clear idea of the proper course of action. His character and forthright manner had been key qualities that earned him the appointment as superintendent of the State of Kansas police force. The current governor had brought him on broad to clean up a department rife with nepotism, favoritism, kick backs and bribery. Two years on the job had seen considerable improvement in morale and the quality of law enforcement in the Kansas State Highway Patrol and the state of Kansas in general.

Caine Adamson was also a creature of habit. Every Sunday afternoon played eighteen holes of golf. Today had been a good day on the links. He had shot an 81, not a personal best but good enough to win the round over his buddies. He hadn't had to pony up to cover the tab for the celebratory steak dinners afterward. Or the evening brandy nightcap. It had been a good day all around. Feeling mellow, Adamson walked out the main door of the country club. His driver should be pulling his ride up any second now. Wasting time waiting was not a good thing in his book.

A man was lingering near the valet stand. Adamson's cop's brain automatically catalogued his description: male, Caucasian, tall, 6'4" or so, mop of shaggy brown hair, eyes hidden by Raybans, well built, military posture, rugged handsome features. The man snapped to attention as Adamson approached. That raised a warning flag for the colonel. A man in his position always had more than a few enemies. He was about to step back inside when the stranger pulled off his sunglasses and spoke.

"Colonel Adamson, please. I need to speak with you." Something in the hazel eyes caught Caine's interest. Despite his misgivings, he stepped closer to hear more. "My name is Sam Winchester. I'm a detective with the Lawerence P.D. There's something I need to share with you, Sir. Please if I could have five minutes of your time."


	15. Chapter 15

Five minutes became an hour. The hour became two when Sam called in his attorney with the complete file of what they had uncovered. Colonel Adamson asked few questions. He listened attentively, nodding at the legal points, frowning when the discussion veered into the emotional. At last Sam, and even, Gabriel ran out of things to say.

Caine studied the two younger men with cold, assessing eyes. When he spoke his voice was devoid of emotion, gruff and dispassionate. "This is all very interesting. Young man," He began addressing Sam, "as I'm sure you are aware, you've committed a very serious crime. And in the process of trying to justify your actions your very clever attorney has discovered a series of larger crimes." He sipped the brandy he cradled. "I suppose by your reckoning, one sin is washed away by the others."

Sam spoke up immediately. "No, sir!" Sam waved aside Gabe's attempt to intervene. "I know that I'm guilty. I intend to turn myself in and face the consequences."

"Sir, there are mitigating circumstances." Gabriel protested, prepared to launch into one of his patented passionate defenses.

"Horse hockey pucks! This boy is guilty. I know it. He knows it. Even you know it, Mr Fancy Ass Attorney! So what do you want from me? I can't wave a magic fairy wand and make shit like this go away. You do the crime, you do the time. That's been my policy no matter who is on the hot seat. Friend or foe. I make no exceptions."

"Sir, I don't expect any exceptions or leniency. Not for myself, that is." Sam hesitated, afraid to ask for what he really wanted. "Sir, the only thing I care about..." He glanced desperately at Gabriel, wanting his back up, "The only thing that matters is Dean. He's suffered enough. He shouldn't be punished because these bastards targeted a four year old orphan for their illegal purposes. If he gets pulled in for this, his life is over. His future is doomed. Sir, we all know what they'll do to him! He doesn't deserve that!"

Caine stared at him, the planes of his face hardened, grey eyes unflinching. "The Omega, Dean, should be a ward of the State of Kansas. There is no question that that guardianship has been woefully violated. It is not within my authority to determine his fate. At best I could impound him as stolen property." A single glare silenced both Sam and Gabriel's protests. "That however raises another question. Where would I secure this Omega safely while my staff investigate these crimes?" The police commander commented thoughtfully. "Who can be trusted to look out for this young Om? All the safeguards established by our society have failed him quite miserably." 

*******************************************************************

"Come on, Dean!" Charlie called as she strolled with her friend toward the Omega. The redhead paused to speak with the other woman, sending her on with the pack of dogs while Charlie went to Dean. "Don't just sit here moping. Come play with us. The puppies love it here. There's lots of room to run. Lots of places to explore. Come join us. Dorothy is going to give us a tour of the farm. I think if you try, you could like living here."

Dean made no reply. Charlie sighed in defeat as she saw a fat tear roll down the freckled cheek. Charlie plopped down beside the Omega on the bottom step of the the farmhouse's wrap around porch.

"I get it. I know you're sad. A lot has happened, really fast. And it's a bummer that the pups will have to go to their forever homes soon. And I know you don't want to be away from them or Sam." Charlie heard the sob catch in Dean's throat. She hurried on trying to make things better. "Aww, buddy! Don't do that. If you give her a chance, you'll like Dorothy. She a great girl. A good old fashioned farm girl. She likes your pups. Especially Blaze. And Toto does, too.

Dean held his silence as his breathing grew more unsteady. His hands were twisted in a white knuckled knots in his lap.

"Come on, Dean, talk to me." Charlie urged. "Tell me what you're thinking."

He looked away, out across the endless fields of ripening wheat. Tears were rolling steadily down his cheeks now. He looked so lost and broken. A sob escaped as Dean confessed his heartbreak. "Sam sent me away."

"Oh, Honey. Didn't he tell you that it was only temporary. Just until we clean up this legal mess." Dean shook his head, openly crying now. Charlie realized anew that there was the very real possibility that Sam could end up doing jail time. Sam had probably thought it would be more cruel to give the Omega false hope. Feeling helpless, Charlie drew the weeping Omega into a big hug.

"Sam doesn’t want me anymore." Dean sobbed against her shoulder.

Charlie held him as he wept. She wanted to assure him that, in the end, everything would be alright. She wanted to tell him that Sam would come for him. But the reality was that she could not guarantee the future. Sam might be sentenced to prison. It could be years before he was a free man. And in Dean's short life, years were an eternity. His life had already been an eternity of broken promises and no permanence. Charlie could do nothing but hold the young Omega as he wept.

*******************************************************************

Colonel Adamson paused, staring up at the ceiling. "Seems to me the answer is clear." The older man drawled. 

Sam gulped back his arguments, his pleas. Dean's fate was out of his hands now. He had come to Caine because of the man's reputation for honesty and integrity. Sam had to trust him to act in Dean's best interests. He had started this ball rolling to clear his conscience and do his duty as a police officer. Now he had to see it through despite the consequences.

"Tomorrow morning," Caine announced, "I will request a meeting with the governor. I will, at that time, outline the facts that you have uncovered. I will request the governor convene a grand jury, an independent body, to investigate these crimes. You, Detective Winchester will, no doubt, be called to give testimony. As will the Omega, Dean. To avoid forewarning the criminals responsible for these crimes," He thumped his clenched fist on the folder before him, "We must for the immediate future maintain the status quo." The colonel's hard eyes pinned Sam in place, demanded his acquiescence. "For the time being, Wincester, you shall remain free, on my personal parole. Furthermore I charge you with the safety and general wellbeing of the Omega, Dean. "

Sam nearly collapsed under a wave of relief. Could it be that simple? His mind raced, trying to analyze what had been said and the ramifications. Maybe he had misunderstood. Maybe he had only heard what he wanted to hear. Sam looked anxiously from his attorney's shocked countenance to the police commander's stoic visage.

A harsh bark of laughter shocked Sam's attention back to the present. "Look at that boy! His eyes are practically popping out of his head, working on what the catch is. There ain't none, Son. The way I see it, you are the only individual to care for this little Omega beyond what he can give to you. Oh, I ain't a fool! I know you are knotting the kid. Ain't no denying the Alpha/Omega chemistry and all that. But it says in this here file, that you got the boy medical care. That you refused to breed him on the vet's advice, even though that would assure your Alpha rights. And that you are encouraging his learning. Is all that true, boy?"

"Yes, Sir!" Sam answered earnestly. "I swear that's all true. I would never do anything to hurt Dean."

"I believe you, Son. But just to be on the safe side, to dot all those legal 'i's' and to cross all those requisite 't's', I'm going to charge your 'too smart for his own good' attorney here with the task of drafting a warranty bond, just to keep you honest. I think $10,000 should be reasonable." He looked at Sam for a nod of agreement. "So for the time being, it's business as usual 'cuz we don't want to blow a whistle and warn all those damn bastards before we even have a chance to catch 'em!"

"Now you all get out of here. Mr. Novak, I'll expect that bond on my desk, first thing in the morning. And you Mr. Winchester, go call your Omega back home. Ain't no need to hide the boy from my authority. Oh, don't look so shocked. I can see that you ain't a stupid man. Hiding your prize before you surrendered yourself was the logical thing to do. It's what I would have done in your place." Caine smiled almost fatherly at the younger man. " I'm going to have to meet your Omega. He must be something special to push a good cop like you over the line."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I seem to be losing my direction with this storyline. It's been a difficult time in my personal life. I'll try to regather my focus and try to finish the story


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie followed Dorothy's line of sight to the dust cloud on the horizon. She was a city girl, not well versed on the wide open spaces of the Kansas farmland. "What's up? And don't tell me it's nothing. I can see you're worried. You don't stop and stare at nothing for no reason."

Dorothy shrugged, reaching out to tuck her friend under her arm. "It might be nothing." She brushed a kiss across Charlie's temple, eyes still glued to the horizon. "Could just be a delivery truck headed to old lady Gulch's, up the road. I swear that witch is addicted to QVC. Hate to think what kind of monstrosities are in her place." Dorothy hugged Charlie closer, turning her attention to where Dean sat, dejected, at the base of an apple tree. His snoozing litter surrounded the young Omega. Again Charlie tracked her sight line.

"Or?" Charlie prompted, tense and expecting to hear the worst.

Dorothy harrumphed, "One of the advantages of the country, City Mouse, you can see for miles! Something- someone is headed this way. Fast. They are tearing down that gravel road at a high rate of speed. Might be a delivery truck. Or dumb teenagers on a joy ride. Or..."

"It could be the cops coming for Dean." Charlie jumped to alertness, flight or fight instinct engaged. "Shit! What are we going to do?" Charlie looked about a bit wild eyed, desperate to protect the young Omega in her care.

"Stay calm." Dorothy stated firmly. "Roust Dean and the pups. Take them to the old storm shelter behind the house. It won't be luxurious but there's food, water and electricity down there. They'll be okay and out of sight. Tell them to stay quiet. You'll have to stay topside. I'll have to explain your van." She was thinking fast. "You're just a friend visiting, looking to buy antiques. Got it, Red?" Dorothy chucked her under the chin, trying to break her tension. "As long as the authorities don't have a search warrant to tear the place apart, Dean should be safe."

"And if they do have a search warrant?" Charlie had to ask, fearing the worst.

Dorothy shrugged again. "Then we're screwed. But don't borrow trouble." She eyed the dust cloud drawing steadily nearer. "One step at a time. Now move! Get them stashed away!"

 

Charlie tried to pull on her game face. Dorothy estimated that they had less than five minutes before the approaching vehicle either passed her driveway or pulled in.

The details of the on rushing vehicle were obscured by the cloud of dust it was kicking up. Charlie's breath hitched in her throat, "Is it slowing down?"

"Looks like it to me. Wipe that frown from your face and paste on a smile. We've got company calling. Country folks are friendly, we like visitors."

 

The dust covered car rolled to a stop at the foot of the porch steps. It's actual color was concealed by the layer of dirt particles adhering to its surface. The motor shut off. Charlie pulled in a deep calming breathe as the driver's door cracked open. 

The driver stepped out quickly. The look on his face was all business as he scanned the immediate area, then settled on the two women seated on the porch swing. 

"Sam!" Charlie squeaked, surprised to see the tall Alpha. He wasn't even supposed to know where she had taken Dean. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She paused, reminded of her manners by her friend's hand brushing her arm. "This is my friend Dorothy Gale. Dorothy this is Gabe's client, Sam Winchester."

"Where is he? Where's Dean?" Sam demanded. He was in no mood for small talk or polite niceties. He wanted to be reunited with Dean. Now. He needed to know Dean was safe. Hell, he just plain needed Dean. Now. 

Sam rounded the filthy Impala to confront Charlie and her friend directly. "Where is Dean? Please just tell me where he is?" He couldn't believe how he ached to hold the young Omega again. His gut was in knots. His head was pounding. When he had packed Dean and the pups into the van with Charlie that morning, he had told himself that he might never see the young Omega again. He hadn't told Dean of that possibility, that likelihood, of course. It had been hard enough to persuade Dean to go with Charlie as it was. 

It had been less than 24 hours that they had been separated but to Sam it felt like forever and a day.

"Sam! Is something wrong? Are they coming for Dean?" Charlie struggled to catch up. "Are the authorities coming for him? How the hell did you find us? You weren't supposed to even know where he was hiding!"

"Later. Please, Charlie, just tell me where he is."

"He's in the storm cellar with the family. Dorothy thought he'd be safe there."

"Where?" Sam barked. "Show me now!"

Dorothy read the desperation in the man's wild eyes. She knew better than to press her luck. She motioned for him to follow and led the way around the house to the double doors of the subterranean shelter. She bent to throw back the bolt securing the door.

"You shoved him in a hole in the ground?!" Sam objected, bristling at thought of Dean huddled in a dark, dank pit.

"Relax, Sasquatch." Dorothy retorted. "I've spent plenty of time down there when the twisters threaten. It ain't the Ritz but the kid ain't suffering either." Dorothy folded back the first door, then the second. Nothing happened.

Sam looked at the two women, his lungs laboring as he tried to contain his savage emotions. He stepped up to the doorway and peered down the concrete stairway. A circle of light waited at the bottom of the steps. The pups sat attentive but stationary. There was no sign of Dean. 

Sam stood poised at the top step. His need for Dean was overpowering. Intending to demand that the women reveal Dean's whereabouts, Sam drew in a huge lungful of air. He paused, frozen by a scent, familiar and beloved wafting up from the lower chamber.

"Dean?" The intended shout came out as a plea wrenched from his gut. "Dean!" He repeated with more force. The phalanx of pups parted. A blur of motion, flying arms and legs rushed up the stairs. A small body threw itself into Sam's arms, knocking the tall man backward several steps. Strong arms closed to accept, embrace, protect. A teary face buried itself in Sam's neck. A large hand came up to cradle the sandy head. "Dean." The thought, the reality of the young Omega in his arms echoed through Sam's mind and body. He was satisfied to stay where he was, as he was forever.

Dean pulled away slightly, enough to rub gentle hands over the Alpha's handsome features.  
"You came for me." He whispered in wonderment. "You still want me."

Sam pulled him close again, peppering the freckled face with kisses between his words. "I came, of course, I came. As soon as I could. I will always want you. Dean, I love you!.

"I love you too, Sam!" Dean replied with a sunshine smile. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, we can. Call the family. Let's get out of here." Sam looked around and shrugged, "All this wide open space and clean air makes me nervous..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started another story continuing Sam and his Omega's relationship. It is titled, "Sam's Omega Grows Up". I hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
